


Flowers and rare powers

by Ologies_Curiosities



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gods at war, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), eventually porn, get in losers there will be porn, hades understands, hera hating zeus, i am new, mention of previous rape, post-episode:113, there will be blood - Freeform, there will be justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ologies_Curiosities/pseuds/Ologies_Curiosities
Summary: Or this is a story all about how, Persephone's world flips upside down and eventually leads to her freedom and the discovery of power and love like she's never known*** I do not own the Lore Olympus webcomic, and am not on the Lore Olympus creative team, I just absolutely adore the universe and the characters and decided to take a go at my interpretation of how things would go down***
Relationships: Aidoneus/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 174
Kudos: 381





	1. She's beauty. She's grace. She's in my face? (at 5am... crying)

Hades sat at his desk, he’d managed years of being lonely, feeling like there was no hope, like he would never marry. He’d found some semblance of what it meant to be content in his relationship with himself, and while he was never happy, he was certainly no longer angered by his state of being. He’d had to find a way to stop thinking about her, Persephone. Maybe this was just a sign he’d been working too hard and for too long, it was almost 2 am. Surely it was time to settle down for the night.

At 4 am his body drifted over the water, pulled by his strong arms and taunt shoulders. He hadn’t slept at all and was losing his stroking rhythm. Did this mean he could no longer find solace in even simple activities like swimming? Nothing could ever happen, how could someone, a being like her, a vision of youth, spring, and growth ever come to love him? He stopped swimming. He curled himself into the smallest ball he could muster and shut his eyes tighter. How long would he think about her? As his feet brushed the chilled tile at the foot of the pool, he allowed himself a minute, 60 seconds, a blip in time to remember her. What is this feeling? Joy? Warmth? How did her arms seem like they held every answer to any problem he’d ever had. He’d give anything, he’d give everything, and still what could he offer the beautiful goddess of spring? Letting his muscles tense, he propelled himself to the surface gasping. He could offer nothing to the goddess. He began his purposeful strokes once again, determined to put his workout back on track.

He finished his laps and reached for his towel on the pool’s ledge. He’d begun climbing out when he heard a knock. It was gentle and if the dogs hadn’t exploded into a fuss, he’d of thought nothing of it. What in the 5 rivers of hell had Zeus gotten himself into this early in the morning. If Zeus had inherited anything at all from their father it was his persistence, sometimes it seemed like Zeus was merciless in his pursuit to sleep with every being in existence. He reached the door after hap hazardously wiping himself, and opened the door as he was wrapping the towel on his waist. She was leaning so heavily against the door she nearly collapsed into him.

“Kore?” He whispered. His eyes swept over her wilted body. She shivered in the cold, tears welling in the corners of her perfect round eyes. Who’d done this to her? Who’d hurt her? He felt rage hotter than Hephaestus forges, rage that could burn down forests, rage that could melt the world from the inside out. He nearly become blind with it when she tapped his shoulder.

“Hades.” Her speech was rushed and her voice shook unsteadily. “I understand if you don’t want me here after all that’s happened, after all that’s come out about me. I promise... oh Hades, it’s not what you think. I... I didn’t... I... I-I-I...” she was cut off by her cries, they shook her small body violently. And he reached for her slowly.

“Kore...” he began and then stopped. “Kore I am going to... I am going to hold you now, is that okay?” he asked standing in his doorway, nothing but a towel, more than damp. She looked up at him shocked beyond all belief and slumped against him. He wrapped his arms around her petite shivering frame. And whisper softly to her as he closed the door every reassuring statement he could think of. He couldn’t lie to her; something obviously was not okay but, he was here and would be as long as she allowed him to be. He picked her up gently as if he was picking up a wilting rose, cradling her to his chest and deposited her softly onto the leather couch in the study.

He reached for a throw blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then began to pat her back. The floor which his knees rested upon sent a chill up his spine, but he would kneel at her feet centuries if it granted her even the smallest comfort.

“Has someone hurt you?” he muttered, and she began to cry harder. He continued to pat her back as her crying became sobbing. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and was beginning to pool around her, framing her face in a somber drape. The air was pungent with rotting flowers.

“Kore please? I need to know if someone hurt you” he uttered mechanically, stilling his own expression. Her whole body shook, he looked at her pleading with his eyes, praying she would see he didn’t understand. Moving deliberately and with a great degree of caution he used his index finger to raise her small wobbling chin, stroking some tears away with his thumb.

“Persephone, please, I don’t know what you’re talking about, let me help you. I’ll do anything I can.” Every inch of his body was pleading with her. She blinked weakly, looking anywhere but his eyes. Her eyes were puffy from the endless tears that streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck sliding from the couch into his lap. Resting her nose on his cold chest she began to breathe in shakily, after a while he noticed she was trying to match her breathing to his. Closing his eyes, he held her firmly to his chest, rubbing her back in a soothing pattern like his mother had done for him.

“The pictures, he… they are… I didn’t… now I have n-nothing.” She whispered. He breathed out slowly.


	2. Who showers in water THIS COLD?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How and why did she come to Hades? This chapter has graphic depictions of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so incredibly overwhelmed by the positive responses I received after my first work. Thank you to everyone for reading. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Also as aforementioned, there is violence in this chapter.

The pictures? The pictures. What pictures? She couldn’t mean the pictures the paparazzi had taken months prior, could she? She seemed to have some sort of aversion to photographs, maybe, he should’ve protected her better, been more cautious of his surroundings. What photos? 

“Kore, l-let’s talk about this later, you must be exhausted. Let’s get you some… clothes... dry clothes, and-and-and we can cut your hair, if you’d like, and you can sleep.” He fumbled over his words, wanting to know more than anything what was going on.

She looked up from where she’d tucked her face into his neck, “Really?” she whispered. His heart broke. How could he make the goddess understand that he’d give her anything, that she deserved more than anything, no everything, he could offer.

Okay Hades, he thought to himself. Essentials, what does she need? Clothes, shelter, warmth, water… love “I’m going to p-pick you up, and take you to the shower, to shower. Not with me, with you… I’m going to take you to the shower, so that you may shower, or take a bath. I mean do you like baths? Bathing? I mean… I can make food, I have food, in the f-fridge.” he rambled as he picked her up off the couch. She pressed a tiny index finger to his mouth sniffling.

“Thank you, Hades, it means so much to me that you’d…” she trailed off, simply looking into his eyes. Her eyes felt saturated with sadness, he nearly jumped back, it reminded him of the first couple times Zeus had cheated on Hera. Hera had come to him, a world of desperation and depression in her heart as she wept in his arms. As he walked cradling the goddess Persephone, he felt her body softly rubbing against his, her breath began to even out as the sensation calmed them both. He felt reluctant to put her down as he reached the guest bathroom, but he placed her on the sink regardless. Her legs opened lightly wrapping around his bare waist. He was still in the towel. OH FATES! She looked up slowly tracing the lines of his abdomen and chest, following each scar, before blushing profusely and meeting his eyes again.

“Uh, t-t-the scissors are in my r-r-room, I’ll be right back.” He took the corner too fast and clipped his shoulder and she giggled as he jogged down the hall. Scissors, clothes, not thinking about the way her legs framed my waist, not thinking about the way her waist slopes gently into her hips, her plush lips. NO. Hades we respect women, we respect that she’s going through a lot. He looked down at the hardening mass between his legs. 

“Please not now, please.” He whispered to himself grabbing the scissor from a drawer in the bathroom. Would wearing jeans now tell her I was just trying to hide a boner? He ripped a pair of navy boxer briefs snatching them on and hating the drag of the fabric over the semi hard he was sporting. Quickly he settled on some gray joggers and a white fitted tee for himself, that’s what the hip youth was wearing now days, right? He thought about Persephone in her pajama shirt, he certainly didn’t have one like hers but maybe… a gray shirt and his smallest pair of running shorts? He jogged back to the bathroom and presented her with the ensemble.

“I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled closing the door behind him. Be normal, be cool. It’s just her, in your home, and you said you’d cook.

Sugar snaps and the fates how did she end up here? Why did she choose to come here? Was it possible he didn’t know? No, it couldn’t be, not after what had happened with Apollo. Slipping out of her clothes made her even more hyperaware of her burns. Every time she moved she ached. Stepping into the shower the cold water even ached, she traced the handprint shaped burns. 

Not even 2 hours before she had been in her room, reviewing the exam she had bombed. She had slipped so far out of her studies. With the help of her book it wasn’t too hard to see where she had gone wrong. What had she been doing with the time she normally used to study? Learning all the new information at work had been a little draining. Her door propped open.

“Hey Art-… Apollo.” Her shoulders froze stiffly and quickly stood from where she had been lying on her bed.

“Oh Persephone, you were practically radiating jealousy the other day when you came to crash my date.” He whispered smiling maliciously in a way that made her stomach turn. “I simply came to give you what you want” Both hands grabbed her waist and his thumbs pushed underneath her crop top.

“Get off of me you… disgusting pig.” She spit, trying and failing to wretch his arms off of her waist.

“Really Persie, after all we have been through, we both know you are-“he was in the middle of licking a hot trail up her neck, whispering these vile things when she stomped as hard as she could on his foot. He barely moved but his glare could’ve moved mountains. She shook, immobilized suddenly by fear.

“Persie… I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson you see.” His grip tightened on her waist as his hands began to warm. Were his hands warming? Yes, they were, and it burned. Apollo held his hands firmly at her waist and his palms sizzled, burning her. It began much like a sunburn, then began to feel like she had touched a baking tray that was too hot, and not long after that the pain became unimaginable. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes before pooling down her face and a scream erupted from her mouth. She couldn’t ever remember screaming like that.

The door flung open, Artemis holding several knives. She stood in shock, muscles relaxed, mouth gaped open as Apollo jumped off the balcony window. Persephone wasted no time, grabbing a night shirt and bursting off the same balcony and into the night. She had stopped flying once she reached Hades house tossing on the night shirt.

Fates she hated him, he’d ruined everything, that stupid pervert, the scissors she was gripping too tightly dug into her skin and she relaxed her muscles once again. Gathering the hair together she made clean snips near the base of her skull having memorized her signature bob style and not caring if it was perfect. She washed avoiding the burns as much as possible and barely dried herself before slipping into Hades gray shirt, it reached her mid-thigh. She left without look in the mirror to find Hades, foregoing the shorts.

“Please, please hold me again.” She whispered to no one.

As she peeked around the corner and into the kitchen her lips pale and blue, her skin goose-kissed, Hades nearly had a heart attack, rushing over to her. Gently placing his hand on her arm before withdrawing it, she was freezing, even for the underworld. “Kore your skin feels like ice.” He pulled her towards him hoping his body would warm hers. “Were we out of hot water? I do have a plumber come every 6 months just to check on things, I’m so sorry.”


	3. Wait... How did we end up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing Hades wouldn't do for her, can she tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could be considered as mild sexual content

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed over and shrugged. “I guess I didn’t mind the temperature.”

“I’ll be right back, let me get you a sweater? A blanket? I’ll get one of each.” He returned like he’d never left at all juggling: a hat, gloves, a grey athletic sweatshirt, a baby blue cashmere V-neck sweater, a scarf, socks and a fluffy white throw blanket. “I didn’t know… what you maybe needed… or if you had a preference.” He chanced a look down at her as she attempted a smile. His heart skipped a beat. That was something, right? She slipped the cashmere sweater over her head rolling up the sleeves. The socks gathered and bunched at her ankles but she didn’t seem to mind.

“You did say something about food… right?”

“Oh right, of course, uh just this way, everything is set up in the kitchen. Since it’s breakfast I thought maybe waffles, those are just in the waffle maker there, and I remembered you were vegetarian, or I maybe thought you were so I have rice cooking a-and I could fry some eggs, but if you’d prefer I’ve also got a charcuterie board set up on the island here. I was thinking maybe, mimosas and was making some orange juice. But we could always order anything you might-“ she wrapped her hands around his waist stopping him mid-sentence and squeezing him.

“Oh Hades it’s perfect, thank you so much. It’s more than I could ever eat. I want to try all of it. What’s your favorite?” His brain short circuited. _Minthe would’ve never acted this way. Every time he’d make waffles, she’d scream at him about buying a store mix, and when he’d bought a store mix it was always the wrong one. When he made orange juice, she complained about the pulp and when he strained it, she complained about the lack of pulp. He’d only made her a charcuterie board once and she’d tipped it over on his head demanding they go out for food instead._ Persephone’s eyes jumped from dish to dish, she was smiling in earnest.

“Hades? Which one should we try first?” she nudged him.

“Waffles are best hot.”

They ate each dish. He found himself pleasantly surprised that Persephone ate each dish and tried at least a little of everything on the charcuterie board. She’d do a little dance, a slight wiggle each time a plate was placed in front of her before digging in and moaning. “mmm” and “oh my gods, yes”. The silence during eating was comfortable or filled with smiles. His heart was practically hers for the taking as she helped to wrap the leftover rice and board.

“Hades, that was so good. Promise me next time I can cook for you? Please? Promise me?” she said bouncing eagerly over to where he was rinsing dishes and resting her head on his arm.

“Kore, it was a pleasure. You would not deny me the gift of doing it again, would you?” he smirked down at her.

Resting her sleeve covered hand on her chin she murmured into the sleeve. “What if I do dinner and you do breakfast tomorrow?” Was she planning to stay? Breakfast tomorrow? His heart spun in his chest.

But none of that explained how he had ended up here. In his bed, with his shirt rucked up to his chin, the little goddess straddling his torso, arms encircling his neck, breathing warm air into his neck, slobbering on his chest. She had fallen asleep and the full, soft, relaxed weight of her body was intoxicating. He didn’t dare look down even though he felt her shirts… his shirts on her body riding up and over her back side. She’d scarcely been covered at all when she left the bathroom this morning.

After breakfast they’d spent a great deal of time walking the dogs around the pool, laps and laps of it until he was sure she was tired, he could see it in her posture, in her eyes, in the way she dragged her feet. He’d suggested she get some sleep and she’d nodded at him solemnly as he led her to the guest bedroom. When they’d reached it, she looked up at him, stating she couldn’t sleep alone, she had barely been able to choke out the words. He’d picked her up again and offered the dogs, offered himself, even offered Hectate, when she’d suggested they sleep in his room “’cause that’s what you’re used to, silly” she apparently didn’t know he rarely slept. He’d barely climbed into bed when she’d clung to his chest. They’d promptly found that rhythmic breathing that felt akin to calming elixir and drifted off the sleep.

He’d woken up because her ankle had brushed over his semi-erect shaft and he’d bitten his lip to keep from moaning. He’d spent the last half hour trying to figure out how to wake her so that he could handle his aching member. Each shift of her body sent a jolt through his shaft. _FATES PLEASE_ , he prayed silently. Persephone kept reaching down to itch at her waist, he wondered if the fabric of the tee-shirt was not to her liking. He was about to move to wake her after another 30 minutes slipped by when he noticed blood seeping through the shirt and sweater where she’d been itching on her left side. _Why was she bleeding, surely she hadn’t scratched that hard? He tenderly shook her shoulder and she bolted up, her generous curves rolling over his erection._

“AH- Kore!” she jumped up further onto his chest, the blush returning to her cheeks. His breath was labored, he’d almost… he was so close. If he hadn’t noticed, her bleeding just a minute ago and been genuinely concerned for her health he probably would’ve exploded into his briefs.

“I’m so sorry, oh, I’m so so sorry. Oh sugar snaps, I-“ she prattled on.

“Kore you are bleeding…” he said raising her head from his chest so she could look in his eyes. “You were scratching in your sleep and now your side is bleeding.” He lifted her underneath her armpits and carried her to his bathroom, this was becoming a habit, placing her on the sink, he began looking for the first aid kit. He opened the white box and a receipt paper dropped to the ground.

**hey hades, I stole all your Band-Aids. get wrekt dude who buys**

**name-brand band-aids?**

**Also, I stole all your condoms and made balloon animals**

**Fates knows you weren’t using them. Poseidon says hi, also he says**

**this was not his idea, but let’s just remember who is the most talented**

**balloon animal maker in the family (posie)**

**-love ZEUS**

Persephone giggled, well at least some people enjoyed his brother’s antics. He handed her a towel and she cocked her head questioning him.

“Oh, to cover up, while I dress the area.” He blushed. She shook her head no. “Kore I won’t look I promise, you are bleeding, I only want to make sure the wound is dressed properly.” She struggled arguing about something to herself, an internal battle he couldn’t tell if she was winning or losing. She shook her head no again.

“Okay how about I don’t touch you or look at you, but I pass you all the things you think you might need to dress it yourself? Just show me that you can reach it” he sighed. She reached across her body touching the bloody area before doubling over in pain and turning to expel what had to be all of her breakfast into the basin of the sink.

“Ow, ow, ow.” She cried between hurling another round of stomach content into the sink. Her cheeks were glistening, painted with tears like when she’d arrived. Scared to touch anywhere he rubbed soothing circles into her legs.

“Shh, shh, little goddess. I won’t look, I won’t touch it. Let me take you to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support as I continue to tell this story. I appreciate each and every one of you who continue to read the story. Thank you as well to anyone who has taken to time to reach out to me in the comments.  
> Fun fact: My english teacher in the 4th grade always used to tell me I was dumb, and my stories were awful, so I really struggled in English and Literature. I hope that isn't too apparent.  
> Thanks so much for continuing to read.


	4. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst+What's been going on outside of the bubble Hades and Persephone have created for themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do? What to do?

_I barely touched it, I BARELY TOUCHED IT AND IT FEELS LIKE FIRE. I can’t do this, FATES not right now. Not this, how could Apollo do this? Every time I move, I can feel what he did. I can feel his hands. Will these handprints be on me forever, will I always be reminded of this, of him? It hurts so bad. I can’t. It’s getting difficult to breathe, BREATHE. I’m so dizzy now. Titians, I’m so very dizzy._

“Hades… no, not the… not the hospital.” She reached down trying to stabilize her swaying body and failing miserably, her sweaty palms slipping each time she believed she had found purchase on the cold marble.

“Kore…” he whispered placing a cold towel to her forehead and wiping at her clammy skin. “Kore please, let me help you, tell me what to do?” she chanced a look at him, only to be silenced in her reply by his tears, his shoulders shaking as if they were carrying Atlas’s burden. He continued to wipe the sweat and tears from her face as she sniffled breathing uneasily through the pain. “I’m not… I am not strong enough to watch you endure this p-pain, sweetheart, beautiful gift that you are, let me… c-call Hectate.”

“I’m gonna… Hades I’m gonna show you but… no questions. Not till… I don’t want to talk about it. I won’t talk about it.” She breathed.

“I-okay” He wanted to argue, she could tell he so desperately wanted to know what happened. He bunched the shirts slowly allowing her to cover herself with the towel, but he’d barely gotten the shirts passed her hips when it was apparent, she was in pain. Searching through his extensive first aid kit he located the trauma shears and began to cut the shirts from the bottom up, no hesitation. He opened both sides of the fabric slowly before coming across the first patch of wound on her left side. _What is this? A… burn? 2, 3, 4, was she harming herself?_ Suddenly he stopped, he didn’t move a muscle. **_A HANDPRINT_ …** bloodied by her scratching. **_She had burns to not only the skin, but he could see the thin layer of fat and even her rib cage where the THUMB…_** he turned away, breathing heavy, already guessing what was on the other side. His skin became black, energy swirling and pooling around him. He’d murder… no torture, whoever did this, he’d take his time, a punishment worse than death awaited who dared to touch her. His hold on the edges of the sink shattered the marble and Persephone flinched, her butt sliding into the basin of the sink.

“Breathe Aidoneus.” The baritone voice ripped through his throat as he panted, trying to pull himself together. _Godamnit, breathe, not now, later… NOT RIGHT NOW._ His skin slowly faded but, remained notably a darker blue. Persephone’s eyes widen, he was a beauty to behold in his true form. He reached out, holding her elbow “Kore… I can’t fix this, it requires medicine. T-t-the burns… I can see your muscles… your ribs… they are deep, little goddess.”

Sliding out of the bowl of the sink and onto the floor, she pulled the shirt around her like a robe and walked out of the bathroom without a word, he followed her as she tip toed towards the guest room and at the door she turned to face him, tears in her eyes again.

“I suppose you may call Hectate.” She replied after what felt like an era, and then shut the door in his face, locking it.

“Kore, Kore please. L-let’s call her together. I would fix it if I could.” His head rested on the door. “I want to be here in every capacity you will allow me to be, I’m sorry I reacted so poorly, it was unfair. There is no excuse for my behavior.” He waited and when he received no response yet again, he sighed. “I’ll make you some tea and call Hectate, the tea will be right outside your door… no contact delivery.” He laughed at his petty joke, biting his knuckles so he wouldn’t cry and headed towards his office. That had to be where is phone was, he hadn’t picked it up since 6pm the night before. When he did locate it wedged between two couch cushions it was dead, of course, and walking to the kitchen he set it on the island charging pad.

_How could he be so stupid? She’d finally allowed herself to be vulnerable with him and he’d responded with anger, with more than anger, he’d responded with rage. He’d felt as if his blood was boiling. She looked at him, her face painted with horror… He couldn’t think about that now though. Who’d hurt her? There were plenty of Gods… the hands were large, it had to of been a god who could cause burns. Chemical burns, electrical burns, poisonous burns, burns, narrowing it down to Gods who could burn didn’t significantly decrease the pool by much, but it gave him a better idea. Who was she close to? Was the Goddess popular? Ares, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Hebe…_

He was brought back from him thoughts by an unusually large number of notification alerts as his phone pinged to life.

** Notifications: 68 **

** 6 text messages Hecate **

** 3 missed calls Hectate **

** 3 voicemails Hectate **

** 21 text messages Minthe **

** 5 missed calls Minthe **

** 3 voicemails Minthe **

** 2 missed calls Demeter **

** 1 voicemail Demeter **

** 3 missed calls Zeus **

** 6 text messages Zeus **

** 2 text messages Poseidon **

** 2 text messages Athena **

** 3 text messages Artemis **

** 5 text messages Eros **

** 2 text messages Hermes **

** OLMYPIA TIMES: 1 BREAKING NEWS ALERT **

****

He opened his messages first, knowing it would tell him what he needed to know quickly.

** HECTATE **

_Hades, have you seen the news? (04:31)_

_HADES DID YOU HURT HER? (07:06)_

_It was wrong of me to assume the pictures_

_were taken by you. Please respond I just need_

_to know she’s okay? (08:12)_

_Hades, have you seen Kore? (08:19)_

_Mt. Olympus is launching a search party_

_for the missing goddess, there is a meeting_

_at 13:00 today. (09:10)_

_I know I accused you of something nasty but,_

_everyone is taking your absence as an admission_

_of guilt Hades get your ass up here. (10:56)_

****

** ZEUS **

_After seeing the pictures of the_

_Goddess you adore I can see the appeal ;D_

_(05:16)_

_Hera and Demeter made me get up_

_early all because you fucked_

_that pink princess. (9:05)_

_Seriously Hades, did you know she_

_was in virgins for life, we hate men._

_Her mother is calling for a trial. (9:07)_

_IF I HAVE TO BE AWAKE SO DO YOU,_

_GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. (10:02)_

_There will be a meeting today at 4pm,_

_I am summoning you and demanding_

_your attendance as king._

_Suffer with me fucka_

_xoxo I hope that was some good_

_puss-puss :P (11:30)_

_The meeting is actually at 1pm._

_Hera said Kings don’t take naps (12:15)_

****

** Poseidon **

_Hades, I know you wouldn’t do that to_

_the little goddess. I know you care for_

_her deeply, more than Zeus can_

_understand. Which is why I need_

_you to come to the meeting at one._

_Amphitrite and I will stand by you._

_I know you. I trust you. (10:16)_

_Please Hades (12:17)_

** ATHENA **

****

_Uncle, I fear someone has set_

_you up. It is important that_

_you make public appearance_

_ASAP. (8:29)_

_I would have to advise you_

_against skipping the 1300 meeting._

_(12:25)_

As much as Hades wanted to skim through the rest of his messages, ignoring a warning from Athena was suicide. It was 12:42, he sprinted to Persephone’s room banging on the door.

“Persephone, I know you are upset with me, but it seems as if some investigation has been launched concerning your disappearance from your friends house.” He tried the doorknob; it was still locked. “Listen to me, please… just knock on the door if you can hear me? If you are listening? Please?” he waited as the minutes ticked by. A plume of smoke changing him into his finest suit. He began to scribble directions on to a note hoping she’d wake up in time to read it. Before a soft knock finally sounded on the door.

“Oh Fates, Kore you are okay. Listen there are home phones located all over the house the all send text messages and my work and personal phone numbers are programmed in. If anyone is to come here, follow the instructions on this paper to the helmet of invisibility. I won’t make you leave; I won’t make you stay either… choose to do as you wish. It seems I am a person of interest and have been summoned by Zeus to attend this meeting in… uh… 4 minutes. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He slid the note under the door, and disappeared in a plume of smoke, entering the pillared throne room on Mt. Olympus.

  * _~~Kore there are home phones located~~_ ~~~~
  * _Kore the helmet of invisibility is in my closet, the closet in the master bedroom, a large silver box on the second shelf to the right of the shoes. The code word is “Spring”, you have to prick your finger on the box and draw blood in order for the box to open. From there it’s very simple, just slide the helmet over your head, your clothes, any weapons, and anything you are holding will be concealed by the helmet._
    * _Stay safe please, I’ll return shortly. - Hades_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read as our story begins to get a little bit more interesting and much more complicated.


	5. A meeting, which is actually court, it's a trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades mounts a defense, he at least has some supporters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of previous rape

12:59 by the skin of his teeth he made it. He slid into the last throne on the right, casually looking completely uninterested. _He couldn’t lie, he’d never been able to. Maybe he didn’t have to lie. Maybe by telling the truth he could gauge the reactions of others and learn a little bit more about why Persephone had run away from Olympus. How and who had abused her? He was sure Hectate would help him torture the bastard._

“Hades! It’s good to see you, it’s been too long, though I wish I could’ve seen you at brunch this Sunday instead. How’s your day been?” Zeus called across the gallery, his voice booming off of clear skies and sunshine.

“Honestly-“ Hades began to reply before being interrupted.

“We know you took my daughter you arrogant, smug, piece of slime.” Demeter shrieked.

“I have taken NO ONE.” Hades yelled back.

“Whoa, whoa… Demeter… shut the fuck up, it’s my job to conduct meetings and control lines of questioning.” Zeus shook his hand at Demeter like she’d been a naughty toddler, and Hephaestus giggled. Ares rolled his eyes and murmured something about disrespect.

“Anyway” Zeus mumbled clearing his throat. “Where have you been all morning my brother? Haven’t you seen the news, received any of our texts or calls?”

“I lost my phone in the couch cushions of my office. After finding my phone, I immediately charged it and noticed my presence was required here in Olympus.” Hades replied.

“That does not answer the question you, vile flea. WHERE IS PERSEPHONE?” Artemis lashed out.

“OKAY, FUN GAME. THE NEXT PERSON TO INTERUPT ME WILL LEAVE THIS GALLERY. SHUT THE FUCK UP” Zeus boomed lighting crackling in the sky above him, he took his seat again. “Hades, what were you doing in between the time that you lost your phone, and found your phone?”

“I worked on the energy efficiency plan for the Meadows and Elysium, Athena had sent me some paperwork on alternative plumbing materials, and recycling water. I finished reviewing and adjusting the budget documentation for Undercorp, I had 2 glasses of whiskey, I believe the tumbler is still on the coffee table in my office, I went for a swim, made breakfast, ate breakfast, walked the dogs, took a nap, and realized I was out of band-aids.” He stated simply, no lies, simply no admissions beyond what was necessary.

“You didn’t sleep?” Zeus gawked. “Hades that’s simply unnatural.” Hades shrugged. Athena rolled her eyes. Hestia raised her hand smiling a Zeus, she’d always looked like their mother, always been such a gift, so kind.

“Ah, Hestia, thank you for raising your hand, what do you have to add?” Zeus smiled at her. She was probably the only virginal woman he respected.

“Can we try asking him, Hades, why do you think you are here?” she whispered. Zeus nodded and looked to Hades.

“A couple of months ago some pictures were taken of Persephone and I, I am assuming that when she disappeared the council believed her disappearance was my doing but, I would never, I could never…” he trailed off.

“Why Zeus it would seem he has no clue. He has no idea at all why he’s here.” Poseidon spoke up. Hades turned his head to look at Poseidon questioningly.

“Hades, doesn’t have a bad bone in his body, he could never, he’s not moved to anger quickly father.” Ares added. Hestia nodded.

Aphrodite shrugged inspecting her nails. “You idiots went on a witch hunt after the wrong one.” She bit.

“Father.” Artemis stood, raising her hand, glaring at every man in the room. Zeus nodded giving her the go ahead. “As much as I love my brother… I know he’s your shining star, he’s the reason Persephone left last night, the reason she was taken, he burned her father, beneath her shirt, I could smell it before he jumped off my balcony, and she followed him.” Artemis was in tears by the end of her retelling. Hades balled his fists.

“Hades, have you read the news since 4am this morning.” Hestia questioned.

“No, I haven’t read the news in ages, why?” he snarled. _It was Apollo, he’d burned her. Apollo who was smugly sitting across from Hestia like nothing out of the ordinary had happened._

“Athena, pull up the articles please.” Zeus called.

“I’d really rather not.” Athena whispered. Hestia nodded. Hera turned away covering her eyes. Artemis stared at her shoes like they’d tell her where Persephone was. Aphrodite grabbed Eros’s hand. Even Ares looked at the floor.

“ATHENA, the articles…” Zeus yelled impatiently.

Athena pulled up the holo-desktop Undercorp had installed last year and searched Persephone’s name in Zing! Zeus should not be allowed to name anything. 3 images popped up, all in black in white. Her face frozen in fear, tears in her eyes as her naked body was defiled, her juices leaking onto the shaft of her rapist. **WHO!? HADES EXPLODED.** All he could see is black as energy congregated in his body. His midnight black skin practically vibrating with it. He took the air out of the gods lungs, the sky thronged with heavy grey clouds and he screamed. **“WHO?! HOW DARE ANY OF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER?! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THIS PICTURES TO BE RELEASED.”** The gods and goddesses jumped back. Ares and Artemis in front of the women. Hypnos came up behind Hades silently tapping his shoulder and he fell into a deep slumber.

“Well that was interesting.” Zeus smiled at Hera who rolled her eyes and winked at Aphrodite who nodded and winked back. “Hectate, call the Fates and demand a list of people Hades has slept with consensually and non-consensually in the past, how long has Persephone been alive, maybe 100 years?”

Ares rolled his eyes. “Not everyone is a serial rapist dad.” Zeus ignored the comment and Hectate dialed the Fates and put them on speaker. They picked up on the 4th ring.

“Hectate darling, we know why you called, you need to speak with Atropos, speaker of the past, but Zeus didn’t submit the paper-work, so I’m sorry but no.” Clotho of the present sang.

“Court order you hag, this is a trial!” Zeus yelled.

“Really… because-“ Clotho was cut off by Lachesis of the future.

“He’s literally just going to declare this an official invest-“Lachesis began.

“OFFICIAL INVESTIGATION AND TRIAL!” Zeus yelled.

“Atropos speaking.” She whispered.

“Atropos, this is Hectate can you give us a list of all the people Hades has slept with in the past year?” Hectate sighed… knowing Hera was on that list.

“Is Hades awake and can he sign a form okaying the disclosure of that information?” Atropos questioned.

“Well… no but, it is a court order.” Hectate mumbled.

“I’ll make this easy for you.” Lachesis whispered. “Why don’t you ask us if Hades, has slept with Persephone consensually or non-consensually?” Hectate looked as Zeus and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine, Atropos, did Hades sleep with Persephone? Has he ever? Did he… rape… her?” Zeus always struggled to say the word rape himself, finding it hard that anyone could ever deny sex. Each goddess rolled their eyes.

“Hades and Persephone have never had sexual relations; Hades has also never raped anyone Zeus maybe he could give you some lessons on consent.” Atropos sung before hanging up.

“Well Hades didn’t burn her, and Hades didn’t rape her, but did he take her? Hypnos wake my brother up, surely he’s calmed down.” Hypnos tapped his shoulder running behind Zeus’s throne as Hades jolted awake.

“Persephone, how could someone do that to her? How could someone force that upon her?” Hades was trapped in a loop of anger and sadness.

“Hades, did you take Persephone?” Zeus asked interrupting him.

“I did not.” He replied looking straight into Zeus’s eyes. Zeus quirked an eyebrow. “Brother search my house if you do not believe me, but let’s not waste time, we have to get to the bottom of this.”

Zeus smile, “Oh Hades, there is no need for that, we are going to break for lunch and reconvene in about 3 days. Everybody looks for leads. Be super soothers.” The crowd began to break up, many giving Hades warry looks. Athena, Poseidon and Hectate at least smiled at him.

“Hectate,” Hades called coldly. “Please come with me.” He stood offering a hand and they dissolved into smoke, hurdling towards his home in the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read


	6. And just when we thought things were going well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the trial really that easy? Are things looking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit longer but I am super excited to present you guys with a continuation of the story. :D Thanks for continuing this journey with me!!

She could barely breathe, pain ricocheting off each muscle and multiplying exponentially _._ She tried to focus _. What did she know about burns, how could she make her situation more manageable? How was it possible to sweat this much? Did she have a fever?_ She pushed the door open and began crawling down the hall to Hades room.

_They were looking for her, Gods she was in so much trouble. She could imagine the disappointed look on her mother’s face. How many times had her Demeter lectured her? How many times had her mother’s repeated excuses kept her at home? “Persephone, you are better than this, better than all these Gods who think only of pleasure.” and “Persephone, let me protect you, I know what is best.”, “Do not question me Persephone, I understand this world!”_

Stopping at a floor to ceiling window she pressed her body against the cold glass, her stomach was rolling, her vision was so blurry, and she was seeing double. Cerberus came to her side tilting his heads examining her.

“Oh, Cerberus I can’t go back, please you have to understand. I need to get…” she attempted to raise her arm high enough to point, wailing in pain and clutching her sides. Before passing out against the window, her clutch on the note relaxing. When she came to, it was to the sensation of gliding… no maybe being dragged across the floor? Cerberus had tripled his size and was pulling her with as much care, as the massive dog was capable of, into the center of Hades bedroom.

“Oh Cerberus.” She whispered “Bless you, good, good, good boy. That door, there. There.” She pointed again wincing and swallowing down a vicious wave of vomit. As the hound continued to drag her towards the closet her heart leapt. _She was almost there; she couldn’t fall back under her mother’s vice-like control again._ As they entered the closet Persephone’s heart fell again, realizing the chest holding her salvation was far above her head. This was a closet built for the eldest King. Even if she stood on her toes, she couldn’t reach the box. She cried and one of Cerberus’s head responded in turn by looking at her concern flooding his eyes. Dragging her body over mahogany flooring she fought, forcing her muscles, shaking and twitching, exerting every last bit of power her body had left. She’d made it maybe a 3rd of the way to the shelf, really not much of an accomplishment at all, her knees still touching the floor when Cerberus slid a much smaller head between her legs and started growing, clutching the shelves as she rocketed up towards the box.

She reached forward her hands clutching the box only to prick all 8 of her fingers, 2 still holding the note. The box seemingly absorbed the blood before humming and glowing. “Spring.” She breathed and the box clicked open. The helmet looked heavy. Hades obviously polished it, for it was clean and showed no signs of wear and tear like the armor she’d seen Artemis wear. She struggled to withdrawal the helmet, nearly falling off Cerberus when she finally yanked it out of the box.

Her breathing held no pattern at all, it was labored and then slow, it was almost always shallow and sounded like small whines. “Cerberus I only need one more thing, please, please, take me to the shower? Hades shower.”

And that’s when a knock on the door sounded.

Hermes would literally rather be anywhere else. Zeus had sent him before the start of the meeting to search Hades house, the problem is none of the Gods or Goddesses even knew if Hades was going to attend the meeting. He could be showing up to Hades house only to be threatened and accosted by the King. It’s not that Hermes disliked Hades, he had picked up a pretty lucrative contract with Undercorp that had been strong for a few years, but everybody feared him, King of the Underworld.

Even worse he’d been sent on this mission with Candalus, a solar, as in sun, nymph who worshiped the ground Apollo stood on as if it was art. Candalus was eager to please Apollo, but Apollo had hurt Persephone, and Hermes couldn’t help but feel like Apollo was the cause for her disappearance overall. She always looked so uncomfortable when he was around, scared even. Hermes had been mindful to not bring him along when he could manage it. Hermes stood, knocking at the front while Candalus tapped his foot, having the audacity to look annoyed.

“We should enter through the pool doors, I’m sure he doesn’t lock them, assuming no one is arrogant enough to step foot in his home. We will retrieve the goddess and present her to Zeus.” Candalus ordered.

“We don’t even know that she is here, Candalus.” Hermes replied boredly. “Our main priorities are searching the grounds, Hades has committed no crime.”

“We certainly do, if anyone was going to kidnap her it’s that tricky geezer, you are just scared. One has to be brave at times like these.” Candalus snickered before stomping off to circle the house. Candalus was off his fucking rocker if he thought Hermes was going to check doors and windows like some 2-bit robber. Years ago, Hephaestus had crafted for him a master-key of sorts, so that he was able to deliver mail to places typically sealed off, not that he shared that information. The front door opened, and Hermes entered, locking it behind him and smiling.

 _Whoa, sweet digs, God of wealth._ Hermes bopped around the living room. Did Hades even use his furniture, nothing showed any signs of wear or use, not even the remotes, not that there was dust anywhere. In the kitchen he found more of the same… nothing. But he was forgetting something… surely it shouldn’t be so easy to break into the God of the Underworld’s home. A snarl sounded behind him and he felt hot breath on his neck, he turned slowly, only to meet face to snout with a very angry, very large Cerberus.

“AH- Hey Cerberus, it’s just… Hermes, from work? You remember me…” The dog left no cracks in his defense, 2 heads staring him down, heaving with rage. He could only assume the 3rd head was monitoring the movements of his idiot companion Candalus. Hermes took a seat at the island, because he was not above admitting when he had been caught and Cerberus charged after the sound of the pool door opening. Cerberus returned dragging a screaming Candalus by the back of his jacket, the one he’d paid triple the price for after seeing an ad with Apollo wearing the same on Fatesbook.

“YOU MOGREL, H-HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? DO YOU KNOW-” Candalus was cut off being slid against the floor and into the cabinetry. Cerberus sat to wait, presumably for Hades.

“Alright. We can take this mutt; we just need to come up with a plan.” Candalus stated, looking to Hermes. Hermes pulled out his phone, pulling up and audio file and turning it to Candalus. “ _BITCH ARE YOU DUMB, DU-DUMB, DUMB, DUMB!”_ it blared and that’s how Hades found him, arriving in a plume of smoke with Hectate in tow.

“Hectate- HERMES? WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING IN MY HOME?” Hades yelled.

“Ah Hades, good to see you sir. I was just coming at the direction of Zeus to search the premises for Persephone, I didn’t mean to intrude, I was simply acting on orders… I didn’t have a choice.” He mumbled.

“Let the goddess go, you lecherous creep.” Candalus called standing to his feet and then jumping back when Cerberus growled. Hades took his time petting each of Cerberus’s heads before turning to Hectate.

“Hectate who is that?” Hades asked, his tone flat.

“I believe that’s Candalus, a nymph of the Sun, lacking any major accomplishments, working at the palace as in picking up odd jobs at the direction of Zeus, namely when Apollo is involved.” Hectate raddled even more bored than Hades was with the disruption.

“A nymph then, meaning I could kill him. You came into my house willingly, knowing I could take your life? Tell me, Candle are you simply ignorant or are you stupid?” Hades spoke. Candalus stood, frozen by fear. Even Hermes was kind of scared for him. “If you were ignorant and simply did not know that breaking into my home could result in your death, because your life is insignificant and to end it would mean nothing, then I suppose I could excuse that. But if you were just stupid and thought that you could come into my house and demand things of me and receive no punishment, know that you are wrong, and it may have been the last grave mistake you ever make.”

Candalus stood, his mouth gapped open, fishing for words that wouldn’t come.

“Cerberus, if you would be so kind, please escort Candle to the door.” Hades called to the dog. Turning back to Hermes. “Hermes you may search my home, the safety of the goddess is my top priority.”

Cerberus roughly nudged a shell shocked Candalus to the door as Hades began showing Hermes each and every room, closets and large cabinets included. Hermes looking casually and Hectate following behind wordlessly.

“Sir?” Hermes chanced. Hades turned his head nodding for him to continue. “We have to find Persephone quickly because she will soon begin to suffer from sun sickness, sun poisoning from her burns. She must be in an enormous amount of pain right now, she may already be slipping in and out of consciousness. That’s why there is such and urgency to find her. Her injuries could cripple her forever. It’s not just a burn, it’s a solar burn, Apollo invested magic into it.”

Hades shook his head gravely. Hermes reached into his bag, pulling out a smaller red bag with a red cross on the front. “Asclepius and I put together these kits. They are labeled 1 through 4. One is the salve for her burns. Two is a tincture containing all of the ingredients needed to treat her dehydration. Three is a pain medication and sedative, as the healing process will be extremely draining and may take 72 full hours. Four is a lesser pain medication and sedative for the days after the initial healing period. Follow the order 1,2,3 for the first three days, then 1,2,4, for the next three days. Days 4, 5, and 6 may be supplemented with food and water. Every god and goddess in the search party has a kit. It is very crucial that we find her soon.” After Hermes had casually inspected all of the rooms, he took his leave, finding Candalus still standing on the porch.

“Thank you Hades for your cooperation. I will report back to Zeus.” He nodded to Hectate, a took to the skies, hauling Candalus back to Olympus.

Hectate looked to Hades. “Hades?”

“Hectate I am taking the next 3 weeks off officially. Please send out a memo and cancel all of my meetings requiring my direct attendance. I trust no one more than you to take care of things during my leave. I will give you the next 5 days off to continue to work with the search party and look for Kore. I need a break… the safety of Kore is my top priority”

“Hades promise me you’ll take care of her. I don’t know if you know where she is, but I’ll work for you as long as you promise to search your hardest. She’s scared of Apollo, she’s scared of being forced to go back to the mortal world. I want to trust you with this, but you have to promise me.” Hectate was on the verge of tears, she clearly hadn’t gotten any sleep.

“I give you my word Hectate, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a good friend like Hermes.


	7. Sleep... and a dash, maybe a sprinkle, just a pinch of screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Hades even begin to pick up the pieces?

Hectate left soon after Hades’s promise calling some ride-share she was trying to get Hades to invest in. Hades walked as calmly as he could back into the house. _Now that he knew he was being watched he didn’t want to arouse suspicion; he clutched the bag being mindful of the glass jars of medicine within. APOLLO._ He nearly tripped making his way into the house before yelling at his Home Automation and Security System (H.A.S.S.)

“H.A.S.S. Scan for any bugs that may have been placed in the last 2-4 hours please!” He wouldn’t put it above Zeus to bug his house especially if he believed the allegations were true. Zeus was a special breed of paranoid that could only come from overthrowing one’s father.

“Scan complete sir, no strange or unidentified objects on the premises.” H.A.S.S. replied.

“H.A.S.S. find Persephone, she should be in the house.”

“Unable to locate Persephone.” H.A.S.S. replied.

“Persephone?” Hades called as he ran to the closet. If she was wearing the helmet it was logical that H.A.S.S. had been unable to locate her. He pricked his finger opening the box which he discovered was empty. “Cerberus dang it, now you are at the gate doing your job?! Now of all times?”

Hades searched each room systematically on hands and knees, he touched everything. _Surely, she didn’t just take they helmet and run away, that’s not like her._ He prayed he find her soon. Hermes words rung in his head _. Endued power into the burns…dehydration… slipping in and out of consciousness… pain. She’d eaten breakfast with him, pretending nothing was wrong at all. He’d made her walk laps to tire her._ Hades searched for hours. Maybe if he could shower, he could think, maybe he was going about this all wrong. He undressed turning the shower water on before staring in the mirror. His worry was beginning to wear on him, he had to keep it together. He stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over his skin.

“Persephone?” He called directionless. As he reached for his conditioner, he bumped against nothing. HE BUMPED AGAINST NOTHING?! He reached out again recognizing the smooth metal of the helmet, reaching around until he could pull the helmet off her head. She was on the floor leaning heavily against the ledge, her chest rising and falling with her slow uneasy wheezing. Her hair pooled around her, red thorns crowning her head.

“Persephone!” He cried. She didn’t respond. “Sweetie?” he cried, wrapping her in a towel he carried her to the bed setting her down softly before grabbing a robe for himself. “It’s okay Kore, I’ve got medicine for you. You are safe.” He grabbed the kit he’d conveniently tossed on the bed before realizing he’d need gloves to put on the salve. He returned with the first aide kit opening it next to the medicinal kit. He spread the towel out underneath her. Her body lifelessly moving only when he pushed or pulled. As he removed her two torn shirts she flinched and sobbed. His heart hurt; he was struggling not to cry.

He washed his hands before donning the gloves and patting at the wound with alcohol and gauze, she wailed. He was not entirely sure this was the best way to clean a burn and instead used cold water and gauze just to get the larger pieces of lint away. Later as he applied the salve she weakly turned away, she tried and failed to kick up, tears spilling down her face. Her eyes still closed. “Kore, I have to, Kore it’s going to help you. I’m so sorry.” His stomach turned. Even though he felt nauseous he continued.

It took a considerable amount of salve to cover the area, In the area surrounding the deepest of the wound there was bleeding, blistering, it felt hot, there was a considerable amount of charring, and he wasn’t sure that even a magic salve could fix the areas where he could see exposed bone. He gritted his teeth, forcing thoughts about Apollo from his head and then continued his work on the other side.

After closing the jar, he realized he might need to ask not only Hectate, but others for their salve as well. He sat her and with great difficulty he wrapped nearly her entire torso in gauze before laying her against the pillows in the center of the bed. He cleaned up his mess, tossing bloodied gauze, wash cloths and her torn shirts into the trash before moving on.

Bottle 2 had a medicine dropper on it, he found it hard to believe that 8 drops was enough to cure dehydration but he’d always trusted Asclepius. All 8 drops dissolved on her tongue. Almost done, bottle 3 a similar dropper, only 2 drops. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Did he seriously hold his breath for 45 minutes? His eyes burned with the tears he’d been holding back brimming, threatening to spill over. Meandering towards the shower again, he focused all his energy on keeping his muscles relaxed. He shut the door deliberately before turning and releasing a throaty roar. Blackness inked over his skin, his eyes glowing the eerie blue of his father’s. His house shook, the underworld shook, tears pouring in earnest down his face. He closed his mouth and after all the shaking there was an uncanny silence, a supernatural stillness in the underworld, then the sky released a torrential downpour, all the tears he wanted to cry but could not.

He let his thoughts truly wander as he showered this time. _Apollo had done this; the God had no right to ever step foot in the council’s gallery again. The sick bastard, using his power on a new goddess, dismissing the consequences to her body. He hadn’t even realized she was burned when she arrived, he could’ve acted faster. He could’ve checked his phone. His phone… the pictures, he’d forgotten all about the pictures. Her horrified face played over and over in his mind. The three images circling like some haunted carousel. How long had she felt she had to keep this hidden, what had driven the perpetrator to post the pictures now? He wasn’t just looking to punish Apollo but someone else as well. I have to stop I’m going to tear apart the Underworld at this rate._

Stepping out of the shower again he changed into an old pair of sweats and sat on the corner of the bed. Upon opening his phone, he was assaulted by another blight of notifications. He hadn’t even finished the first batch.

** Notifications: 29 **

**4 text messages Hectate**

**3 text messages Demeter**

**2 text messages Zeus**

**16 text messages Minithe**

**1 text message Poseidon**

**1 text message The Fates**

**1 text message Hera**

**Reminder: feed the dogs**

****

** HECTATE **

_We can hear you screaming,_

_the whole entire populous of_

_the Underworld (18:01)_

_FATES HADES! An earthquake? (18:19)_

_Hades if you need someone…_

_I can be over in 20? (21:16)_

_We’ll find her, all of Olympus_

_is looking. Please sleep._

_(22:41)_

** ZEUS **

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO_

_CANDALUS? THE BOY LOOKS_

_AS IF HE’D SEE A GHOST. ROFL_

_GET WREKT (15:47)_

_None of this, excuses you from brunch_

_in the morning 10 am sharp brother._

_BOOBS AND BOOZE!_

_BOOBS AND BOOZE!_

_hah. I sound like Dionysus._

_(22:18)_

** The FATES **

****

_Consider our favor to you_

_this afternoon paid off in full_

_by some of that wine from Pompeii._

_(2:21)_

** DEMETER **

_I have been made aware_

_that you do not typically_

_return phone calls. You may_

_of missed my voicemail but Hades_

_please return my daughter to me._

_(12:51)_

_Just because they have searched_

_your home and did not find her_

_does not mean I believe you_

_aren’t hiding her._

_(16:07)_

Closing Demeter’s messages before reading the last, he blocked her number,

deleted the messages and rested his eyes before dialing Minthe.

“Well, well, well, it certainly took you long enough. I told you she was a whore Hades. I knew you’d come back. Now-“

“Minthe don’t ever call me or text me ever again, all work related matters will go through Hectate. Any attempt to contact me again will result in your immediate and permanent suspension from Undercorp. Goodbye.” He powered his phone off. He pushed off the bed moving to feed and medicate the dogs. Cordon Bleu had a colon problem. He assumed the dogs had only been quiet because they were aware of Persephone’s presence and they adored her.

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Her legs moved quickly over the shrubs and bushes. She knew the gardens, the forest, the mountains, better than anybody. She’d grown up here. She wasn’t sure why she was running, only that when she’d kind of come to, she’d been running and been in the garden. She made a sharp left, diving into the river, running full and purposefully down the hill, it must have rained recently. She followed the current unmindful of the cold water and let herself drift to the bottom like a rock. It’s a technique she’d learned from water nymph’s years ago. She relaxed her legs to avoid kicking up water or dirt, hoping her pink skin didn’t make her too noticeable. Once she reached the falls, she could jump and put a considerable amount of distance between her and whatever she was running from. She was suddenly yanked back by her hair, pulled from the water like a witless fish, caught on a line. She gasped for air and as she did her assailant dunked her back under. Water rushed to fill her lungs and she coughed, hacking at the pain in her throat._

_“Oh Persie, after all this time, did you think you could get away?” Apollo sang. On the bank stood 2 toddlers, their skin a variation of fuchsias she could distinctly remember seeing during sunset._

_“Momma, where yah going?” one called. Persephone screamed._

Hades flinched hearing her scream from where he was standing in the kitchen making coffee. He booked it down the hallway and into the bedroom, where he saw her sitting up, ram rod straight. Tears painted her face. It was only 4 in the morning, surely she should of slept longer with the pain medication and sedative.

“I don’t want… Hades don’t make me sleep like momma does.” she whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "H.A.S.S protect our sweet marshmallows, they are having a rough go."


	8. Hi-Ho the Derry-o, He's Singing with the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus did tell them to be super sloothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience. I got a little wrapped up in some personal issues and this chapter took much longer than I was expecting. I am so grateful for those of you who returned to read, and for those of you who are reading for the first time.

In one moment, he stood at the door, in the next he knelt at the side of the bed, arms reaching and hands holding her face like she held the answer to all the world's problems. His thumb brushed over her cheek, and her hair bloomed a crown of familiar blue flowers. 

“You’re awake.” he breathed, after minutes of forgetting to breathe. Minutes of staring into the endless and abundant beauty that lie in her eyes. She nodded; her eyes full of questions. “I found you in the shower, I guess we should’ve agreed on a hiding place because it took me hours to find you. How are you feeling?” he laughed, pulling his hands back and kneeling. 

“I’m... I feel a lot better. Hectate, do you think she will tell my mom?” Worry and dejection wrote a sad poem on her face as she looked down. 

“I wrapped you up little goddess, a search party of Olympians was formed to investigate your disappearance, Artemis informed the council of your injuries and Hermes and Asclepius rushed to put together a treatment kit. I didn’t mean to step over any boundaries, I respect you Kore, I just know you didn’t want me to tell Hectate, and following the directions seemed simple enough. I hope it’s okay that I tended to your wounds.” _She probably thinks you some kind of pervert. Why didn’t you think of that before you wrapped her up?_

“Aidoneus, thank you so much. I don’t know how I could ever repay you for all of the kindnesses you have given me.” she blushed, and he smiled. Her joy always managed to pull him from the negative. “What happened at the meeting?” she asked, picking at the sheet she used to cover herself. He stood slowly and walked to a dressing cabinet, opening a drawer to remove a white shirt and handed it to her, with his back turned. 

“Welllll- the meeting, was more of a trial of sorts. It would appear that much of Olympus believed and still believes I have kidnapped you. It seems that this morning Artemis informed the council of your injuries and reported you as missing when you did not return home. Due to the severity of your injuries a search party was formed and finding you has become a matter of great importance.” He had been very careful to not mention Apollo, to not mention the photos... Fates the photos, they were definitely the photos she had come to his door, draped and drowning in despair, deeper than any pit in Tartarus. She didn’t want him to know about them, didn’t want him to see them. Why? Hades could see the perpetrator punished for his actions. Why didn’t she want him to know? _Stay calm, not now. Later._ When he couldn’t hear the sheets rustling around anymore, he announced he was turning around. 

“Artemis t-t-told the council about... Apollo?” she squeaked, and octave so high his ears had to strain to hear it. She looked terrified. 

“Artemis is very worried about you. She worries that your disappearance is her fault. Kore... may I ask you a question?” she turned to him, her wide eyes blinking and he pushed on. “Why did Apollo burn you?” A tear ran down her cheek and he instantly regretted it. The silence he was met with stretched for miles, and he was unsure about how to proceed. When she finally responded it was not with an answer to his question, but with a question. 

“Hades, do you think you could stay, while I sleep?” he nodded, making his way onto the bed with intent, making sure the bed didn’t move too much under his weight. He sat up, his back against the headboard, and a pillow. She gingerly crawled her way between his legs and rested the back of her head on his chest. “Hades... Apollo and I got into an argument. I don’t like him and I don’t think I can return and live with Artemis again. I know she’s done nothing wrong; I have a problem with her brother, not with her, but I can’t go back, I won’t. And I can’t go back to living with my mother, her love is suffocating, she smothers me, and I was just learning to be independent. What do I do?” she whimpered. He wanted to hold her, instead he settled for lightly massaging her shoulders. 

“You don’t have to go back. No one can make you do anything you don’t want to.” His words only led to more tears. Her body shaking with them, and all he could do was hold her while she waged a silent war inside her head. Eventually her crying dissolved into sniffling, her breathing began to even out and he realized she was sleeping. 

_How could anyone hurt someone so perfect, so beautiful and pure and good? I have to find out who is responsible. What made Apollo so mad that he was willing to burn her?_

It took Hades a long while to retrieve his phone from his back pocket, determined not to wake the sleeping goddess in his arms. He scrolled through his phone, reopening his message with the Fates. 

**The FATES**

_Consider our favor to you_

_this afternoon paid off in full_

_by some of that wine from Pompeii_

_(2:21)_

_Could 2 additional bottles_

_gain me additional favors? (5:16)_

_It is not typical of you_

_Hades to tempt the Fates. (5:16)_

_You were aware I would_

_try. (5:19)_

_And you are aware it is_

_not typically common place_

_for us to divulge other’s secrets._

_(5:20)_

_She is hurting. (5:21)_

_People and Gods have_

_hurt for millennia Hades._

_What is it that you wish to_

_know? (5:21)_

_Surely you know already._

_(5:23)_

_Of course, we know Hades._

_But to give a straight-forward_

_answer to a question like_

_that is a massive violation_

_of privacy. (5:24)_

_~~SOMEONE RAPED HER~~_

_~~AND YOU SPEAK OF PRIVACY...~~_

_Hades don’t be daft._

_Think of a better way to_

_ask the question. (5:25)_

_Does Apollo have any_

_connection to the God_

_who raped Persephone?_

_(5:31)_

_Hades... (5:31)_

_Where can I find the_

_God who raped Persephone?_

_(5:37)_

_Singing with the_

_sun. (5:37)_

_He is with Apollo?_

_Just Apollo, right now?_

_(5:38)_

After waiting several minutes Hades crushed his phone. Singing with the sun? Why did the Fates have to be so vague, how could they be vague at a time like this? 

“H.A.S.S. locate Apollo the Sun god.” Hades hissed between clenched teeth. Hera had convinced Zeus to put in an advanced security monitoring system (ASM) under the guise of preventing Gods from using their powers on one another. She usually used it to track Zeus’s unfaithful behavior among the gods. He didn’t understand why though, especially when it made her cry. Zeus only used the technology to his advantage, watching areas near blind spots for goddesses and nymphs. H.A.S.S. located Apollo shortly but, Apollo wasn’t with anyone. Apollo was singing to himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2, 4, 6, 8  
> Apollo’s punishment is coming late  
> 8, 6, 4, 2  
> A weighty punishment is overdue


	9. But they had other plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At every turn Hades wonders what kind of fuckery is this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a plan?

Hades pulled up to the club at 10:30, knowing Zeus would be late, but not wanting to encourage Zeus to come to his home and drag him to brunch. Extracting himself from Persephone’s warmth as she slept had proven to be a difficult task. The goddess had woken up and nearly pleaded with him not to go. Her eyes begged and his stomach dropped to the floor, he’d give the world to never see her look so somber again. She made him promise to return as soon as he could and even made him seal the promise with his pinky. He didn’t think people were still cutting off people’s pinkies whenever the promises were broken, but he was taking it seriously.

He parked next to Poseidon’s Jeep. The Jeep was definitely new but literally every single one of Poseidon’s cars had the license plate “waves”. Poseidon gave a short nod; his shades fell from his hair and onto his eyes and they both exited their vehicles.

“Am I the only one who wants to see my brother’s, I’m the only one who’s ever on time. You are usually early Hades.” Poseidon laughed, he was probably the happiest of the brothers, his smile was always genuine.

“I am still early; I am sure Zeus won’t arrive for another hour.” Poseidon doubled over with laughter.

“Walk with me, talk with me Hades.” Poseidon called as he walked towards the sidewalk. Rolling his eyes, Hades followed. “Many were shocked by your outburst at the meeting, is there something you would like to talk about?” Hades tucked his hands into his pockets and locked his eyes on the pavement.

“Ouch the silent treatment Addy, on your favorite brother, you wound me.” Poseidon continued to laugh jovially.

“Addy? No one’s called me that in years. Let’s not forget you were literally called Posie at that time.” Hades responded, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

“Oh Dessie, eat two chodes, Hades tell me what’s bothering you.” Poseidon stepped in front of him, stopping their stroll. “We are all worried about Persephone, the girl is literally a marshmallow, everyone loves her. Well, maybe everyone except Minthe.”

“This has nothing to do with Minthe.” Hades uttered.

“So, it’s about the little marshmallow you are in love with?”

“She’s not a MARSHMELLOW, she’s-” he stopped and glared at Poseidon, who had clearly goaded him into admitting he at least had feelings.

“OOOOOOOOOOO, this is too good.” Poseidon whispered, rubbing his hands together and smiling like a maniac.

“I-I… it’s not like that. We are friends. We’ve never… just friends.” Poseidon stared into Hades eyes before bursting into another fit if laughter that was even louder.

“Bro you’ve got it bad, I’ve never heard you ramble like this. “I-I-I…”” he mocked. What you mean is that you’d eat her pussy night and day like it was a 5-course meal dipped in ambrosia.”

Hades froze before uttering “What’s it matters? She’s gone anyway, after being assaulted and raped.” his fist clenched, and the earth began to tremble.

“Hades, Persephone is no less of a Goddess because she was unable to protect her-“

Hades cut him off with a stare, his pupils had dissolved into a full and eerie white, and he began a harsh whisper like it was yanked out of his body and tossed violently into the air.

“Poseidon, I assure you I think no less of her because of what happened to her, what was forced upon her. I wasn’t there to protect her… I didn’t even know…”

Poseidon took a chance, placing his hands on either of his brothers’ shoulders before pulling him into a hug. “Addy it’s not your fault.”

“How could she ever trust me to protect her, how could she ever believe I even cared? Going to meetings like this… stupid meetings. Apollo burned her, he burned the sweetest flower in the world and yet he goes unpunished. The release of the photos and her rape go unpunished. It’s injustice.” Hades whimpered, he’s eyes fading to red. _Definitely still not calm, but not white fury._ Poseidon thought.

“The 12 will bring her as soon as she is found, and healed, they will bring her to tell her story Hades, and then the perpetrators will be punished.” Poseidon said stepping back from the hug.

“Zeus will never punish Apollo, his heart swells with pride that he has created a duplicate of himself.” Hades spit. That’s when they saw it, Zeus pulling up sipping a quarter filled bottle of Hillock bourbon with 5 nymphs ogling the club like they’d never seen a building in their life.

“I IBROUGHT THE STRIPPERS GUYS.” he bellowed. Hades looked at the quiet, modern, 5-star brunchery, as Poseidon referred to it, and prepared to be kicked out of yet another restaurant.

Zeus had other plans, rather than pre-booking the restaurant for a catering event he walked in and simply told the host she had 15 minutes to get everyone up and out to the patio. Hades apologized for his brother’s behavior and instead requested to rent the roof top space, forking over a massive amount of money to reserve it. Poseidon smiled and provided an even bigger tip. Once on the roof, the dancers began to strip, mainly steering clear of Hades and paying attention to his two brothers. Hades ordered for the group and sat down to nurse a whiskey, checking some work emails.

“Brother enjoy this, you work to much.” Zeus chuckled winking at one of the girls.

“Some of us have to work to maintain stability between the worlds.” Hades murmured at his phone. Zeus sent at dancer his way and she began rolling her hips on his thigh moaning into his ear. Poseidon was certainly getting comfortable with the two dancing next to him, licking or biting their nipples occasionally and smiling when they gasped.

“I’m asking you to enjoy this for me brother.” Zeus said challenging him. Hades laughed.

“You can’t order him to… enjoy sex, that’s literally… dude that’s like the antithesis of sexy.” Poseidon called in between sucking one of the dancers as she moaned like she was in a bad porno. Hades dancer was trying to seduce him, kissing his neck and stroking his chest, squeezing her breast together as she rocked on his thigh. He felt bad for her, it’s not that she wasn’t attractive, just that he wasn’t interested.

“Maybe Posie and I inherited all the sex drive from good ol’ dad, got a small peter do ya’ Dessie.” Zeus bellowed in Hades general direction.

Hades laughed. “Zeus we both know not only am I longer, but I’m also-“

“We checked one time, when we were like 200, I was drunk, I couldn’t even put on a good show that day!” Zeus whined.

Hades stood, closing his fist and then releasing several diamonds, his dancer stared he could see her heartbeat. “Take these and take the day off.” he whispered and helped her gather her things.

“OOOOOO! GOING BACK TO A ROOM, WHOOP WHOOP!” Zeus chanted as Hades escorted his now clothed dancer down the stairs and to the street to catch a swift, the ride share company Hectate was still sending him emails about investing in. He apologized and she smiled before getting into the car, he shut the door for her and strolled to his car.

He set his jacket in the passenger seat and started the car.

“Take me home.” he said to the car, he’d driven to the restaurant focused, with a plan, but Poseidon’s questioning and Zeus’s drunken horny stupor meant that there was no way either of his brothers were in the headspace for the conversation.

After Hades left promising to return Persephone sunk back into the pillows. _He smells so dreamy, like wildfire and pine trees._ Wildfire was never really something she thought she could come to love the smell of. _The way his body holds mine like I’m so precious to him…_ _Surely, he must’ve seen the photos by now… she couldn’t hide them forever. Maybe that’s what the meeting was about, the brunch was about… He’d see her laid out like a whore… with Apollo’s disgusting cock thrusting in and out of her. She could only imagine how bad the photos were. Surely Hades would kick her out, he would hate her, never speak to her again. Maybe Apollo didn’t post them at all, maybe he hadn’t had time to go to the media. Hades hadn’t mentioned any photos. But if Apollo hadn’t posted the photos, how long did she have until he did. She didn’t have her phone, there was no way for her to know, no way for Apollo to contact her_

The front door creaked, and Persephone smiled to herself _. I can’t let him know anything is wrong, relax he’s back home to see you._

“Hades?” a shrill voice called from the living room. Persephone froze. A woman, who… what? She jumped up from the bed, racing for the closet as quickly as she could manage while the dogs began barking at an ear-splitting volume. She scaled the shelf, reaching out only one finger this time and pricking it on the box. The box in turn responded by humming and glowing “Spring” and she pulled out the helmet, slipping it on and standing at the door of the closet.

“Hades?” the voice called from just down the hall. The door crashed open, bouncing off the walls and Minthe waltzed in. “Where the fuck…” she glanced around the room lazily before shrugging off her coat and sitting naked on the bed. “The lazy fuck didn’t even make the bed.” she said to herself as she scrolled through her phone.

Persephone looked down before realizing she couldn’t see herself, she almost audibly gasped. Minthe’s body was so incredibly different than her own. Minthe was skinny, her angular face and shoulders were stunning. She had legs so long and flawless that Persephone could see any man throwing himself at Minthe’s feet but, most importantly Minthe sat on the bed naked, disinterested, and confident like she owned the place.

Hades hadn’t been able to relax the entire ride, he wondered if Persephone would notice he was tense as the car pulled into the garage. He opened the door and stood, trying to relax his shoulders. When he entered the kitchen to none of the normal fanfare from the dogs, he figured they’d all just jumped on the chance to spend some time with Kore. However as he rounded the corner he saw them all, except Cerberus who was presumably working, pawing at the door, locked out on the pool deck, his heart froze.

Only a handful of people entered his house without a greeting from Cerberus, but only one person locked the dogs outside. The only reason Cerberus no longer attacked Minthe was because of multiple scoldings. _Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read, I love writing this so much and I am so grateful to have this hobby, while I work through life stuff


	10. Does that make me crazy? Possibly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obstacles people... obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some sexually explicit material.

He approached his room much like there was a bomb sitting on his bed. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK… WHY?!_ He loosened his tie and took off his shoes, remembering it was best to provide as few as possible weapons for her to use against them. He set them down softly. _Why am I stalling? Persephone is in trouble._ He opened the door and lifted his head to look at the bed.

Minthe’s face was twisted into a coy grin, her legs wide open from where she sat on the bed bare. Her eyes radiated sex as she watched him. She rubbed her hand between the swollen lips of her core, circling her clit a couple times and gasping. Her fingers traced up her torso to her mouth, her tongue poking out to lap the juices from her soaked fingers. Hades turned his head, choosing to look at the window and rubbed at his temples.

“Come here, big blue.” she called

“Minthe, what are you doing here?” he asked. She stood, swaying her hips as she walked to him.

“Hades, I know you miss me, I-“

“I told you I didn’t want to see you again, please leave.” he made sure to keep his tone as detached as possible. She pressed herself against his back, rubbing her nipples against his shirt and moaning. Her hands inched around his waist finding purchase on his belt and his skin felt like it was crawling. _Where’s Persephone? Fates, Minthe wouldn’t hurt her? The room looked fine, it didn’t look like there was a fight or a struggle._

“Hades don’t play hard to get. I can help ease some of the tension you’ve built up- “he pushed her off calmly, but with an edge of firmness. Her brow tightened.

“Minthe this is not what I want… I want you to leave. We weren’t happy, we haven’t been for a long time.”

“Is this about that…” she sighed, flicking her hair back, walking around to face him, taking his hand and placing it on her breast. He yanked it away the second she let go. “What is this about Hades? I can only apologize so many times. I came to give you your favorite apology. Let me-“

“No Minthe, listen to me. I would like you to leave” he turned, stopping to pick up her coat. He’d bought the coat for her after listening to her complain about how many gifts Zeus bought for Thetis, how much nicer the gifts were, how they seamlessly fit into her wardrobe.

_‘Zeus treats Thetis like a prize, like she’s a gift, and all she does is get him off behind his wife’s back… and I get WHAT HADES? WHAT DO I HAVE TO SHOW FOR THE YEARS I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU? No one could ever love you, yet here I am, loving you even though you are a monster.’._ She hadn’t even liked the coat, hadn’t even taken it out of the box he’d wrapped it in. He’d offered to return it, begged her to tell him what she’d like better, even tried several other gifts people in the office had mentioned Minthe looking at or talking about, each item sat in the box, in a pile in her closet.

He sighed holding it up for her to slip into as he stood at the door. Her hands balled into fist as she tapped her heel on the floor. Tap, tap, tap, tap. She glared at him.

“Hades just-“

“Minthe-“

“NO! LISTEN-“

“Please lea-“

“WHAT THE HELL-“

“Take your coa-“

“IS IT ABOUT THAT-“

“Stop-“

“PINK WHORE PLASTERED ALL OVER THE INTERNET?” she screamed. Hades stopped and fixed a glare of his own at the nymph. Her hand flew slapping him in the cheek. He didn’t move, he didn’t even step back. “OH, THAT’S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?! THAT PINK SLUT?! DID YOU FUCK HER HADES? DID YOU FUCK HER AND NOW YOU ARE JEALOUS THAT SHE’S FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE? SHE LET SOMEONE TAKE PICTURES, DID YOU THINK YOU WERE SPECIAL? A BIG ROLLER LIKE ZEUS? YOU COULD NEVER INSPIRE THAT AMMOUNT OF DEVOTION.”

A bizarre calmness filled the room, one could liken it to the stillness that seems to encompass and area before a storm. Minthe’s ears sagged and she stepped back, Persephone stepped forward standing just in front of the closet now.

“Hades, all I’m saying is that… I’m the-“

“You. will. never. EVER. speak about her that way again. Put on your coat and leave.” The spectral tone that ripped through Hades vocal cords set goosebumps to both the nymph and the goddess’s skin. Hades threw the coat at Minthe’s feet and she rushed to pick it up, sliding it over her shoulders in a panic. Persephone watched eyes wide and unblinking as navy dragged itself from his fingertips, crawling up his arms. Minthe exited through the French doors to the right of his bed, running for the street. His hair lashed around his head unencumbered by gravity. His eyes seemed to radiate light as did the scars on his hands and face.

Hades sat on the edge of the bed panting, willing himself to calm down. _I don’t have time to have a panic attack. Not now, not now._ Tears streamed down his face, his breath became even heavier. He let his hand fall to the bed, the frame groaned and cracked. His panting became wheezing. Two hands cupped his face and he looked up to see only his room. The thumbs of the hands stroked his cheeks and his head was brought against a soft bust. He looked down seeing 2 soft tiny feet prints indenting the carpet between his open knees.

“Hades, are you okay?” she whispered sweetly. The navy had nearly encompassed his whole body, it was so brilliant that it shined through his stiff white button up.

“Kore?” the voice ripped through her body, she felt as if her bones hummed with the vibrato of her name.

“I-it-it’s me.” Her voice trembled; she pulled her wrists from his grasp, reaching up to remove the helmet. Her hair draped onto the floor, sprouted with the delicate blue periwinkle her arms shook holding the helmet at her hip. Her whole body quaked once she looked into his eyes. “Are you okay?”

He stared back at her, brought his ice-cold fingertips to her jaw before cupping her face. Each time he breathed it felt as if he sucked all the air out of the room. She moved closer, letting both her hands cup his face again, leaving the helmet on the floor. Touching him was like releasing a bomb, she’d never felt so aware of her nerves in her life. It didn’t hurt, it felt much more like jumping into a cold spring. He continued to stare and they stayed like that, holding each other, looking into each other’s eyes as his hair reacclimated to gravity, as the inky navy blue seemingly dissolved, as his breathing evened.

“I found out y-yesterday, at the meeting about the…pictures.” His reply was met with nothing but dead-air. She continued to stroke his face with her hands, brushes of her fingertips against his jaw, firmer touches on his brow and cheeks. Sighing he brought his hands to her wrists, stilling them, holding the there. “Kore, I think no less of you, you are still so incredibly beautiful, so beautiful you define the word with your smile. You are smart, and funny… driven and interesting. You are utopian. I… I can’t believe you thought I could ever care for you any less. I wish more than anything, that I could’ve protected you. I’m sorry Kore, I must have failed you if you believed you could not come to me, I would give you everything I have, every piece of myself. Please tell me what you need sweetness.”

. Tears spilled out of her red eyes as she reached wrapping her hands around his neck. “Hades, I’ve barely been on Olympus a month and I’ve created such confrontation.”

“No, no sweetness. Everyone loves you. Poseidon said so just today. You bring warmth and joy everywhere you go.” He pulled her onto his lap. “No one is mad at you; you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I should’ve fought him Hades, I- “

“No one can tell you how you should’ve reacted in those situations. He should have NEVER touched you. He should’ve respected you enough to ask you how you felt. I want to kill the God who hurt you Persephone. Death is too charitable; death is too benevolent. There will be repercussions for the way he behaved.”

“Hades.” she looked up at him, shock evident in her expression. _Fates, you’ve went too far. She thinks you a monster you’ve scared her._ “Thank you.”

The rest of the day didn’t consist of too terribly much. Persephone sat on the sink while Hades trimmed her hair, not to her normal length, he was too worried he’d clip her ear, or get it wrong but, he managed a short even bob that framed her face nicely. She told him stories about how she could catch a fish bare handed, apparently, she’d seen some movie, Mulan, and became obsessed with a whole host of strange hobbies. He’d promised they could watch it and her eyes sparkled with the brilliance of her smile. She held her shirt as he removed her bandages preparing to redress the wound. Hades open his kit, washed his hands and donned a pair of gloves, he felt dubious about doing this with Persephone refusing to take any more of the pain medication and sedative.

“If it hurts too bad, then I will take the medicine, okay?” she asked.

“You’ll let me know, if it’s too much, if I’m being too rough?” he requested back. She nodded. And he looked down inspecting the wound, he could see the muscle tissue physically stitching itself back together, it looked… oddly itchy. He shivered and Persephone held the salve out to him. The jar full, he knows he used it earlier, it must be managed by a spell, Hectate had probably been the leader on that, wanting to make sure the kit was a manageable size but still contained all the necessary and vital components. He pressed his gloved fingertips to the wound expecting her to jump but she just rambled on about Mushu, a talking dragon in the movie and how Mulan totally kicked ass. The wound looked so much better. He’d have to gift Asclepius, maybe invest in some of the medical research projects he was working on. And Hermes was probably due for a vacation. He moved to the other side and found himself pleasantly surprised again about how much better her skin looked. When he finished, he wrapped it in new gauze and smiled to himself.

“Kore?” he asked.

“Mhmm?” she nodded at him.

“What would you say to ordering some take out and then maybe ordering some clothes to keep here for your stay?” He murmured to marble flooring.

“I’m sorry Hades, I thought you liked seeing me in your shirts.” she giggled. He blushed, it’d been centuries since he’d blushed and then she’d shown up and now he was doing it all the time. She scooted closer to the end of the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. “I really like pizza.” she moaned. He swallowed deeply, willing his throat to respond.

“Uhm, pizza it is.”

He lifted her off the sink and turned off the light, heading for the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for continuing to read, updates have been slightly inconsistent because of some personal hardships, but I am 100% dedicated to finishing the story and providing the smut. :D This is a slow burn.


	11. How are we Dealing with a Bag of Bullshit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like there is a lot going on for everyone.   
> "Come let's watch the rain as it's falling down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Guys thanks so so much for your patience. My girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) told me she never loved and and she never misses me. And I cried, alot, and slept a lot. And oh boy, it was really really rough for me to deal with. So naturally I accomplished no writing during this time period. but, now I am back, and super excited to continue this story.

“FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!” Apollo screamed as his jacket hurtled towards the wall, he slammed his keys into the dresser shattering the key dish. He sat down on the couch, raking his hands through his hair. He’d searched everywhere, he was sure he’d searched everywhere. He hadn’t slept in… Well he’d lost count. He must’ve searched the entirety of Olympus. He leaned back, closing his eyes and taking some time to think.

_I am beginning to tire of this game of hide and seek. All I want to do was make sure the burns are okay. I don’t think I harmed her enough for everyone to be carrying around stupid first aid kits. Persie is being dramatic, she’s probably loving all of this attention._

When he thought about it a little more, he only really regretted one thing about the situation, why in the fates did he send Minthe his blackmail pictures. Sure, he’d been mad, Persie had pissed him off royally by rejecting him, and then even more by having the nerve to scream alerting Artemis. Artemis hadn’t said a word to him since, refusing to look at him, avoiding him at all costs. Every single apology met with stone cold silence. But the pictures, fates the pictures could’ve kept this fun push and pull game going for years. He’d crop them carefully before drunkenly sending them to Minthe. He’d been hoping to stir up some trouble between Hades and Minthe, hoping she’d keep him on a tighter leash and away from Persephone, but of course she’d taken them to the fucking press, vultures, and the pictures had spread like daylight through Olympus, everyone had seen them. Everyone had seen what belonged to him.

Eventually she’d have to come back. The pain from the burns would draw her back to him, he’d already planned for it, he’d told Candalus that he had to add a special “elixir” to the salve, otherwise it would be ineffective. It wasn’t very hard to convince Candalus that the cure would only work with the help of the sun god, as he had inflicted the burns. Candalus had ensured him that every salve had a drop of the liquid sunlight. Liquid light caused almost everything Apollo could think of to fester and go rancid. No one would be able to treat the burns, no one but him, and his unaffected ointment. Hades hadn’t even taken a first aid kit upon leaving the meeting. It was likely that Minthe had already ripped him a new one.

Persephone would have to realize soon enough that Apollo was the only one who could help her. Apollo was her only option. She’d surely be kicked out of University for the pictures, not to mention losing her TGOEM status. All of her relationship prospects were out the door, how could any god look at her now without seeing her naked form? Things would work out, he was sure of it, he just had to be a little more patient. He pulled off his shirt, he was tense and overthinking for no reason. He brought up the photo album. He had time to review the full photos, she’d be his again soon.

Athena brushed her bangs out of her face after having landed at Hecate’s door. She knocked, knowing that if she had bothered to call Hecate wouldn’t have answered claiming she was “too busy”, a text message would of gone ignored, she supposed she could of sent an email, but that had a pretty good chance of going ignored as well. Athena knocked again. The owl on her shoulder dug its’ claws into her skin, ripping her button up, probably bothered by the chill of the underworld. Everyone seemed to think that she always brought the same owl with her, when in fact she had 5 owl’s all silver with yellow eyes. Uncle Hades and Hecate had been the only one to notice when different ones were perched on her shoulder. Hecate yanked the door open, her eyes glowing red, she looked prepared to scream, her mouth opened and then closed, the phone she was balancing in between her ear and shoulder wobbled.

“Thanatos, something has come up, I have to go, I will call you back, I expect you to answer.” Hectate commanded, ending the call.

“I won’t bother you for too long Hecate but, we both know that Hades knows where Persephone is and the likelihood that they are together at this moment is rather high. Wouldn’t you say so?” Hectate shifted uncomfortably and adjusted her blazer.

“Please come in Athena, tea?” Hectate asked, shutting the door behind her. Athena smiled.

“A nice redirect Hecate, I’d love some tea. Do you have an English breakfast? I am not here to take Persephone back with me Hecate, and I am sure Hades is taking very good care of her. Persephone has been through a lot, and I think some time away from Olympus is probably what she needs right now.” Athena responded casually as if she was talking about the weather.

Hectate remained stoic and noiseless as she led Athena through the house. The owl on her shoulder scanned the perimeter, eyes wide. As they reached the kitchen. Hectate began filling a tea pot

“Hectate, I can assure you I have come with no ulterior motive. Collectively the safety of Hades and Persephone is my top priority.” Hectate remained silent putting the water on to boil and retrieving 2 gorgeous marbled green mugs. Athena was fine with silence, she understood that coming to see Hecate in her home was a more than a little suspicious given the current climate. Very few gods and goddesses ventured down to the underworld, and even fewer visited Hecate or Hades. She waited patiently as Hectate finished the tea and set the mug in front of her.

“Hecate, I am not opposed to drinking a truth serum, but would you be so kind as to tell me how long the effects may last?”

Hecate sighed, blowing air up and ruffling her bangs. “30-45 minutes.” Hecate divulged. Athena stared into the eyes, black and yellow eyes of the goddess stirring her tea.

“Fair enough.” Athena agreed, lifting her mug and drinking every last drop.

“Why are you here?” Hectate demanded. Questioning her immediately meant that the serum must be instantaneous. Athena was impressed.

“I am concerned about Persephone and Hades.” Athena felt as if the words had been yanked out of her stomach. She was unable to even pause to consider how to frame the sentence before the words were flittering out of her throat and echoing in the air. Athena gasped; she was clearly unprepared for how powerful the serum truly was.

“Why?” Hecate questioned further.

“Because rumors are spreading calling Hades a rapist, they believe he could’ve taken those photos and defiled Persephone. I know it isn’t true though, Hades would never, could never. Apollo kept mentioning times he remembered seeing Persephone with Hades. Apollo is spreading the rumors to deflect blame, fault and guilt.” she uttered. Athena reached for her throat. The power with which the words were forced out of her body made her neck ache.

Hecate relaxed. “Let me help you into the living room, if you can lie down and relax your body then the reaction to the serum isn’t near as violent.” She led Athena to the living room, where she sat across from her. Athena removed her shoes before lying down completely and took the time Hectate allowed to relax into the couch.

“Athena do you think Hades raped Persephone?”

“No, never, he would never. When Hades came to the TGOEM meeting he looked at her with so much love. It was so raw and open.” she recalled. Hecate had been right, this felt much better.

“Why did you come here?”

“Persephone does not feel safe on Olympus. She didn’t feel safe with her mother, I just needed to know that she felt safe here. Does she feel safe here? We also need to formulate a plan. We need to investigate the pictures and furthermore the rape of Persephone.” Athena admitted. Her owl looked concerned, perched atop the couch glaring at Hecate.

“Do you have any suspects?”

“Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, and Thanatos. Though the likelihood of it being Hermes is extremely low considering that she still considers him a close friend.” replying to Hecate’s questions was getting easier. Athena relaxed even more, closing her eyes as Hecate continued to question her.

Hades had decided Mulan was not half bad. Persephone had chastised him for not having a Theatron, which from what he could understand was a streaming service. She told him it had over 2,000 shows that he could watch or binge to his heart’s desire. The doorbell rang and he answered it retrieving the pizzas, a Chicago deep dish mushroom and spinach for her and a Neapolitan pizza for himself. He spent nearly 20 minutes laughing at the monstrosity that she had called a pizza, it looked like a cake. She just stuck her tongue out him and retrieved a fork and knife from the kitchen. He nearly keeled over with laughter. “That’s a sin, no self-respecting being eats pizza with a fork and knife!” she rolled her eyes and they both ate.

Eventually Persephone tucked herself under his arm, wiggling into the space she’d created and flattening herself against him. Hades observed as she began fighting the battle to keep her eyes open, her blinks became leisurely and unhurried. Each time her body would relax against him she’d fidget for a while or turn into him. After about 15 minutes her head sluggishly landed into his lap, her breathing even, her eyes shut, her mouth open just slightly. Fates she was a vision.

He muted the television, his eyes scanning the room for a blanket. That was something he should have, right? For guests… because he entertained so frequently. He rolled his eyes making a mental note to order one or two, more than anything he wanted her to feel welcome, comfortable even. He allowed his mind to drift.

 _Do you think if she’s comfortable she’ll stay?_ He childishly hoped.

 _Why would she stay? What could you offer her? Throw blankets won’t make you less of a monster, it won’t fix you. You couldn’t provide what she needed, you couldn’t, even protect her._ He attempted to force himself back to the present, only to fail miserably.

 _His therapist had said that spending time wishing he could change the past was really a fruitless and frustrating exercise. Apollo’s actions weighed so heavily on his mind. The gods rarely punished rapists, there was very little groundwork for punishing Gods. Nevertheless, he wanted Apollo’s punishment to be specific, vile, torturous. He wanted him to suffer every form of agony, every type of pain, for him to suffer psychologically, for him to cry out in anguish for hours until his vocal cords shredded_.

His thoughts halted when he realized his skin had begun to shift, the air in the room felt tangible and thick. He watched as his forearms covered in the night sky shifted with unease and excess power. He stopped breathing, in this form there was really no need to. He moved at what felt like a sloth’s pace, ruminating on the fact that historically broke many pieces of furniture being oblivious to accumulated energy and strength. Each move had to be deliberate, he turned his head to the right, and then down, looking at Persephone, who oddly enough had not woken up.

Oblivious to the passage of time, he raised his right arm channeling a delicate white orb materializing in his hand. When he was young, he’d panic, simply thinking the word HEAL, over and over, his attempts were never successful. It was his mother of course, who had taught him to think “comfortable thoughts” to think “thoughts of light”, to dream of “goodness”. He thought of Persephone’s smile, of the way it made her whole face glow with sincerity and joy. He thought about how her laughter seemed like it could cure any and every ailment known to man. He let the orb roll over fingertips and fall towards the goddess. The sphere took it’s time refusing to bend to the laws of physics, flittering downwards before ultimately making contact and being absorbed. Her entire body emanated a delicate white light.

“Sleep, you are safe.” he whispered tonelessly, the words nearly vibrating on his vocal cords with the effort it took to produce such a soft sound. Her eyes remained full and wide boring into him. As the white light began to fade, she began to fall back asleep. Hades let his eyes close, calming down and settling further into the couch. He let his hand rest on her arm, drawing what he hoped were soothing circles on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, just thank you so so much for your patience


	12. SHDWRFMWM: So How Do We Run From the Mess We Made?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Olympus is growing more anxious as the hours continue to pass. What will desperation cause some to do? Can things get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> a couple things. Thank you for continuing to read!!! OH my gosh thank you so much!  
> This chapter contains sexual content. Not a lot just a bittle.  
> Additionally if you have no read the finale chapter of Lore Olympus THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS. Again just one more time SPOILERS EXIST IN THIS CHAPTER. I did try to create an effective way for you to avoid the spoilers, 
> 
> IF YOU SEE *~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*, TIS A SPOILER
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IS not a spoiler

He woke up clutching the goddess tightly to his flank. His neck cracked as he looked down at her. _How did I get lucky enough, what did I do to deserve to wake up to this?_ He took his time, making micro adjustments until she was laying horizontally on the couch, a throw pillow supporting her head, her hair was long again, pooling around her small frame. He’d only ever healed, or attempted to heal a few people, and he knew it frequently made people very tired. He reminisced on another moment with his mother Rhea.

_“Momma what if this bird doesn’t wake up?” What if I can only hurt things like father?” He screamed, gems falling from his tear ducts, creating a small pile on the ground._

_“Shh, Addy, all you create is beautiful and good. You are nothing like Cronus. You must give the bird time to rest, nothing is used to healing so quickly.” she whispered patting him on the head. “Sweet boy, what will you call this gem?”_

_Hades looked down, wiping at his nose. “Hmm?” He picked up a couple of the rounded deep blue gems. “Momma you name them?”_

_Rhea laughed at him, the joy radiating from her large form, her smile made his heart jump. “Sweetheart they are not of me, they are of you, think very hard, take your time if you’d like.”_

_“Sapphire? Momma is Sapphire a good name?” he questioned; eyes wide._

_“Sapphire is perfect Addy.”_

He made his way to the front door, he’d had H.A.S.S order his entire grocery list, 2 new phones, and a laptop for Persephone. He could have ordered her some clothes, he justified not doing so by telling himself the goddess deserved to pick her own clothes. He checked his watch, 3:40am. His groceries had probably been sitting outside longer than reasonable. Opening the door, he checked the delivery time _23:11_ , and laughed to himself. Sleeping more than 4 hours continuously must be some kind of record for him. He was able to maneuver all of the bags in his arms to make one trip to the kitchen. At least all the produce would be good. He set towels out and began washing everything, setting it on towels to dry in color order. Poseidon and Zeus used to make fun of him to no end for doing it, but really, he just felt like the array at the end was satisfying. He couldn’t help but take peaks at Persephone’s form, rising and falling as she took breath. Her hair had grown so long, he wondered if maybe choosing to heal her had been a mistake.

Cerberus looked at the meat Hades had stacked at the end of the island.

“No, it’s bad.” he scolded, knowing he’d get no response. It had been years, but Cerberus turned all three heads and began to beg. “I will not allow you to get sick Cerberus.” The dog began to pout even greater, taking his soft whining to new levels of sadness.

“Don’t you have a job?” Hades sighed. Pausing his task to wrap the meat in 2 garbage bags and toss it into the garage. Cerberus pounded away, looking mortally offended and Hades pulled out the phone to order more meat for the dog with wounded pride.

He turned on one of the phones logging into Isles, a decade or two ago Hecate had created Isles to replace the need for a sim card, it stored pictures, contacts, phone records, even text messages and could basically be logged into by any phone. Zeus who broke and lost phones with an uncanny efficiency had praised Hecate, even brought her muffins.

He pulled up SpeedNeed, ordering a few nicer cuts of steak knowing that he’d been spending so much time focusing solely on Persephone. He paused to order a couple types of mushrooms, knowing Persephone was a vegetarian and it wasn’t a protein he had considered ordering the first time around. And then went back to washing produce, avoiding looking at his notifications.

Demeter stormed into Zeus’s home, swinging the doors with such violence that the manor shook. She stomped towards the stairs with an unapparelled vengeance.

“Hello Demeter.” Hera called from the living room, a full tumbler of what was probably a gin and tonic and a cigarette balanced in the same hand. “He’s in his office, love.”

Demeter took the stairs by twos, before turning right and continuing her stomping until she arrived at Zeus’s office doors. She took a second to adjust her blazer, grateful that his useless assistant wasn’t manning her desk, and entered his office unannounced and screaming.

“YOU KNOW WHO HAS MY DAUGHTER ZEUS, YOU ARE KING OF THE GODS, FOR FATES SAKE, HAVE HER RETURNED TO ME. THE MORTALS WILL SEE THE BIGGEST AND MOST COMPLETE FAMINE IN ALL OF KNOWN HISTORY IF YOU DO NOT.” Demeter screeched at Zeus, he sat behind his desk slouching, flipping a pen in one hand.

“Demeter some of this may be your fault, had you not been so-“ Zeus had no sooner began the sentence when Demeter stopped him again.

“HOW DARE YOU, I-“

“Demeter… I have allowed you to carry on long enough. I have allowed you to insult me enough. YOU WILL REMEMBER YOUR PLACE.” Zeus said rubbing at his temple. Demeter sat.

“Thank you, I can assure you that everyone is looking for your daughter. I have sent soldiers and Gods into every home in the mortal world, even homes here on Olympus and before your interrupt, the Underworld, even Hades, a king, has had his home searched. Soldiers are keeping 24/7 round the clock surveillance on the him. It seems she either does not want to be found, or that she is suffering too deeply from her wounds to seek help. Had you trained your daughter better rather than sheltering her, she may have possessed the ability to keep the side effects at bay while waiting for search and rescue.”

“Search his home again?” she begged crying into her hands. “Please?”

“Demeter, do you really believe Hades is the one who raped your daughter? He has turned in his Isles account information and we have been able to track every communication, every picture. Hecate said his research and development team is even sure they will be able to discern the location of everyone’s whereabout given some time.”

“If not him, then who?” she sobbed.

“Demeter, we both know that the picture is not one of the 6 Traitors, I mean the size of that-“ Demeter cut him off again.

“Zeus, please promise me you will punish the god who did this to my baby.”

“I can only promise a fair trial.”

Demeter glared at him, hoping to move him to say more, and when he didn’t, she stood to leave. “I will never forgive you for this Zeus, find my daughter.” she demanded before slamming the door behind her.

Zeus waited a minute, listening to Demeter’s retreating steps before thrusting deeper into Thetis’s mouth, plunging his shaft further down her throat. He watched the way her thick lips stretched to accommodate him. “Fuck baby… that was so hot.” he groaned. Cupping her face, he angled her head back and continued to thrust in and out of her mouth.

After washing the vegetables and retrieving a comforter from one of the guest rooms, walking with and then feeding the dogs quite a hearty serving of steak, Hades finally gave in, reaching for his phone to at least read some of the notifications.

Hades smiled as the dogs surrounded Persephone, cuddling as close as they could to the goddess after their walk. Meli sat on top of her, Cerberus glared, understanding he was too big to perch himself on top of her. Even Cordon Bleu snuggled up to the goddess. He opened his messaging app, and scrolled down rolling his eyes.

** Search & R **

****

_ HERA _

_Has anyone searched Athens or Thebes?_

_Hebe and I are going to Zakynthos._

_(09:17)_

_ HERMES _

_Artemis an I will be looking on_

_Crete today._

_(09:24)_

_ HECATE _

_Hades and I will be continuing our_

_search of the Underworld and it’s_

_territories. Including all Undercorp_

_offices, mines, and resource deposits._

_(09:25)_

_ EROS _

_I can check Thebes, I know several_

_of the locals._

_(9:26)_

_ ATHENA _

_Athens._

_(9:29)_

_ POSEIDON _

_I would have been alerted had she_

_entered the sea, Amphitrite_

_and I will search Delphi,_

_maybe she sought an oracle._

_Maybe the Oracle will be able to help us._

_(10:09)_

****

****

****

** POSEIDON **

_ POSEIDON _

_How are you holdin up?_

_(22:16)_

__

_:O you wound me,_

_I thought I was your favorite_

_(08:30)_

_Do you want us to ask_

_any questions for you at the_

_Oracle of Delphi?_

_(10:15)_

_ HADES _

_You are going to ask for a prophecy?_

_(10:39)_

_ POSEIDON _

_EMERGENCY MEETING!_

_EMERGENCY MEETING NOW!_

_(1 minute ago)_

Poseidon materialized on the opposite side of the island facing the kitchen, Amphitrite at his side and Hades jumped. Cerberus grew, using a head to pull the blanket over Persephone and letting his head rest on the couch.

“FATES, Possie what the fuck is going on?” Hades scolded.

“Aidoneus, did you know?”

“Did I know what?” Hades ordered back.

“HADES DON’T LIE TO ME! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET?” Poseidon yelled. His typical light green skin had shifted to deep emerald, he could hear the water creeping up the pipes in the kitchen sink and Amphitrite stepped to his side rubbing his shoulders.

“Cupcake, let’s hear what Hades has to say.” Amphitrite grabbed Poseidon by the chin, moving his face until she could see his eyes. “Please” she whispered. Poseidon grabbed a chair stiffly, pulling it closer and sitting down. Amphitrite kissed his forehead and sat on his lap; she created an effective barrier. Poseidon had never raised a hand to her, they’d always been happy.

“I-I-I’m not sssure what this is about…” Hades began.

“THE MASSACRE!” Poseidon screamed hitting the marble island with so much force than it cracked, a clean break jutted straight through. Hades only stared at his younger brother. He shook his head. Poseidon’s face softened. Amphitrite pulled an orb from her bag. The orbs were a technology Hades had created for the oracles, it was able to record the given prophecies, much like a video camera, and then hold and store the information to be played.

“Are you saying you didn’t know? How do you expect me to believe that?” Poseidon whispered; the betrayal evident in his tone.

“Brother-“ Hades started

“Play the orb Amphitrite.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Kore was in Demeter’s garden, arguing with Demeter’s nymph’s for following her. Demeter’s orders no doubt, when the nymphs began to phase. They stood as solid beings, then slowly they were taken away, they began to disintegrate into sad gray ash that fell to the ground. Her hair began to grow as she reached for the dying nymphs, she held the ash in her hands, sobbing, and when she opened her eyes, they were red. Humans barely a mile away had begun digging up Demeter’s gardens, probably hoping to utilize it as farming land. As Kore approached them, she approached with a scythe._

_She screamed about how they had defiled the land, killing her sisters. And beheaded a man. She begun to grow, looking shocked and scared by her power. Roots sprouted from her back and as they grew the foliage and root system created wings. The villagers began to flee. Flowers bloomed in her hair and her wings as she calmly walked towards the running villagers. She picked up a villager and after figuring out the location of the village grew a massive thorned tree through the main temple._

_One by one as the village burned, she skewered the villagers to the thorns of her tree. Her hands soaked, in blood her face covered in spatter, she slowly walked back to the center of Demeter’s garden and collapsed. She returned to her normal size, and the wings retracted, folding back into her back._

_Demeter ran to Kore, she instructed Nymphs around her in the commanding fashion that she always did and picked up Kore taking her into the house. Demeter woke Kore giving her a tea and forcing her to bathe._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

Hades stood still, barely breathing. “Bringer of Death.” he whispered. His mind raced. He was sure the shock from seeing the video was evident. Hades looked to Poseidon, who’s eyes looked saddened. Amphitrite rubbed his back softly. The orb continued to play. Poseidon watched.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“The one that brings spring holds a fearsome strength,_

_Her mother holds her at unreasonable length._

_When spring is in bloom the villagers will get restless_

_it will wake up the rage that was always ancestrous._

_Goddess of the harvest will work to obscure,_

_trapping spring, who she has forced into a perpetual state of premature,_

_Mere days after spring has some freedom,_

_she will find, her innocence taken without rhyme or reason._

_Should spring flee without facing discipline and repercussion,_

_her unchecked power will destroy all even the line of succession._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Brother please, you have to understand… I had no clue. None at all. But I love her, and I will not let you treat her like the apocalypse. I love her.” Hades couldn’t stop shaking his head. Not his flower… she wouldn’t harm… she couldn’t harm… He’d watched her harm…

“I watch and judge the dead, I would’ve noticed such an influx of souls.” he mumbled. It seemed like the anger had oozed out Poseidon. He wrapped Hades in a hug.

“We will figure this out Hades.” Poseidon muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my gosh guys. Thank you thank you thank you for continuing to read. Your comments give me life!!! Thank you so much for letting me know how you guys feel.


	13. Why does everything has to be so complicated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can thing start to work out? Maybe this is a slow burn.

Hades didn’t remember very much about the rest of Amphitrite and Poseidon’s visit. His mind kept replaying the carnage. Poseidon had said something about showing the video to Zeus, to the council. **_Discipline and Repercussion._** Fates, he felt sick to his stomach. He was still rooted in the same place he had been when he’d watched the video. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. _She lied to me? She’d asked me as a butterfly how to bring the dead back to life. I found her in Tartarus after she’d grown a forest. She tried to give coins to the dead on the beach. I dismissed all of it as coincidence. How had she managed to hide the influx of souls? How had he been so blind, how could he believe she loved him at all._

He looked over to where the blanket and pile of dogs lay on the couch. Cerberus uncovered the goddess’s head and she still lay, hugging the pillow, smiling softly to himself. He took a second to rub each of Cerberus’s heads, Cerberus relished in the attention. “Watch her, don’t let her leave the house.” he whispered.

Hades walked to his office, resigned to figure out how the they’d covered up the influx of shades. As he moved his mouse, he quickly logged out of Isles, opting to log into his computer from a concealed view, he was still able to access all of his accounts, just under a network no one but he or Hecate had access to. It took him hours to find out that over the past 5 months, 3-5 shades a week had been trafficked into the Underworld by Hermes. He actually had a meeting about it with Hecate and a few of the other department heads about extended classification since they had seen a 64% raise in the number of shade deaths classified as “multiple causes of death”. Hades supposed that the cause of death wasn’t technically incorrect, enraged goddess, impalement, bleeding to death, suffering under the wrath of an unchecked goddess. He printed out the list of names, so far containing 86 names and locations. Most of the shades remained on the beach, since they did not have coin with them.

He could only assume that the other shades remained uncollected, that they remained in the bodies speared to the pyre she left in the middle of the city. He wasn’t sure if he could face it. He let himself breakdown finally. Gems fell from his eyes continuously, like they had when he was a child. He turned shifting into his primordial form and let himself weep.

_Gods, I loved her. I love her so much. It was all just a game, she just wanted to distract me? Has this all been just a game? God I’m supposed to punish her now. I’m supposed to see what she has done, what she hid from me. I’m supposed to- fuck. Fuck this. FATES._

His mind looped, repeatedly. He’d get to think about it for the rest of his eternity. Soon, what felt like soon, he found himself being summoned. The bright lights of the Throne room forced him to squint, and instead of standing and preparing for the landing, he landed with a thud on his bottom.

“HADES I AM-“ Zeus paused and Poseidon rushed to his side.

“Great chains of Tartarus brother, are these the clothes you came to brunch in, it’s been 3 days.” Poseidon fretted over him. Zeus just stood mute, looking down at the eldest brother. So maybe two days had passed since he’d seen the orb, Poseidon had given him time.

“Fates, I’ve been a fool, haven’t I? Thinking anyone could love me. While she… crimes against the fucking Underworld. Crimes against the mortal world.” Hades mussed; more gems fell from his eyes. Hera was the first to move bringing him a drink, sinking to her knees and holding his face.

“Hades, I’m sure this is not what it seems. You haven’t done anything wrong.” she whispered. He downed the drink and looked to Zeus.

“Hades I need you to put together the scrolls for trial, could you have someone collect the shades, and take testimony. You are not capable of being unbiased.” Zeus uttered.

“I will call Hecate.” Hades replied, his voice tight.

“I will call Hecate.” Zeus responded. “Go home, shower, change and return.”

Hades let his form dissolve before returning to the living room of his home. He brushed the dogs away, cupping her face gently.

“Sweetness?” he called. He internally admonished himself for being weak. She woke slowly, stretching before smiling up at him. He kept his eyes dead, his mouth still.

“Did I miss the end of Mulan?” she muttered sleepily.

“Can you shower?” he asked tonelessly. She studied him, sitting up and tugging the hem of his shirt so it covered her better. “Well?” He snapped.

“Yes.” she whispered jumping off the couch. He turned heading towards his room.

“Please shower, now.” he called over his shoulder.

When he reached his room, he closed the door behind him, sliding down it and began to cry again. He bit his hand to keep silent as he sobbed, listening for the water as Persephone started the shower. _I feel like I’m dying, everything is scorching and freezing at the same time. Is this how Hera feels when her heart breaks. How am I… How am I supposed to take her to trial? Fates. Fucking Titans. He was trapped in a loop again._

A knock sounded at his door. He quickly phased into a fresh suit, all black, and let his hair grow out similarly to the way he wore it in front of mortals.

“Yes?” he asked trying to control the wavering in his voice.

“May I please, have a shirt?” her voice quivered, he never wanted to hear her sound like that again, scared and lost.

He opened the door and handed her a several gold pins, topped with small golden flowers and a Peplos, it was black with a golden trim he’d spent hours on to give to Minthe. He’d hoped Minthe would marry him in it, and after the first time she’d struck him, he hid it away in his closet. Persephone gasped, she gawked at the cloth pulling it to her chest with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Hades, this is simply beautiful.” She pushed it back towards him. “I could never wear this, it’s too beautiful, it must’ve cost a fortune.”

“Persephone, I am taking you to be tried by the council, and I do not have anything else, I need you to wear that, please hurry and put it on.” He revealed quietly. He sounded exhausted, even to himself. She looked up at him, and he looked away.

“Okay.” She stated in such a small soft tone, he barely heard it. He watched her enter the bedroom holding the peplos and pins, not bothering to close the door. Hades began to pace in front of his door. _Don’t think, don’t panic, don’t think, don’t panic._ He put his hands in his pockets. _Don’t think._ He took his hands out of his pockets. _Stop thinking, don’t think, don’t panic._ He balled his fists. _No need to panic, no need._ Then he unballed his fists. Persephone stood at the door of her room… of the guest room watching him. Her hair was pulled up, in the braided crown she wore frequently. She’d decorated it with a small leafed, deep green ivy. She’d kept the peplos in a simple shape, creating soft off the shoulder straps but not extenuating her waist, breasts or hips. Hades crafted a small golden belt that looked like the branch of a tree and handed it to her.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

“Kore.” He called, looking down at the floor. “Were you ever going to tell me?” she looked at him, confusion swimming in all of the beauty that was her eyes. Her lips parted and before she could even get a word out, he put his index finger to her lips. He pulled her close to him, for what felt like the last time, and let his body, hold her as he sped towards court room.

Zeus gaped like a fish at there arrival. Demeter let out at battle cry. Hera dropped her drink, the crystal shattering on the floor. Poseidon shook his head closing his eyes and looking to Amphitrite. Both Athena and Hecate sought each other out in the crowd. Persephone just looked at the floor. The council was almost fully assembled already. Persephone ran to her mother, Hades felt like the rest of his heart had been crushed as Demeter’s arms constricted around her.

“I will summon the rest of the council. Hephaestus, please fetch the chains.” Zeus’s voice penetrated the courtroom.

Gods began popping up left and right, the court room filled, but so did the spectator stands, full of minor gods. This hearing was such short notice that many arrived in various states of dress, or undress. Hades crossed the room, watching as Hephaestus fixed the chains to Demeter first, and then to Persephone. Persephone’s ankles were too small to fit the chains made for the major god’s, so Hephaestus just set the chains on the ground and let her slide her bare feet in. One step forward or back and she’d be out of them. Hades silently thanked Hephaestus and Hephaestus nodded back.

The row behind Demeter and Persephone consisted of the majority of the major gods. Hermes who bounced nervously, avoiding looking at Hades at all costs. Ares who had enough anger to fuel a missile aimed at Zeus’s head. Hera who held Hebe on her lap with one arm and grasped tightly at Amphitrite’s hand with the other. Amphitrite who grasped back. Hecate and Athena whispering back and forth conspicuously. Hestia, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eros looked on the verge of hysteria, unable to comfort anyone much less themselves. Each looked concerned. He noted the absence of the sun god.

Zeus took his seat in the center of the throne room to Hades right, Poseidon sat to the left of him. Zeus cleared his throat and the room went silent, everyone seated.

“We are here today to try both Persephone and Demeter on various counts. Demeter for the following:

  1. Conspiracy to conceal crimes against the mortal world including impalement, torture, and mass murder,
  2. Conspiracy to conceal crimes against humanity including torture, impalement, and mass murder,
  3. and finally conspiracy to conceal crimes against the underworld including shade smuggling, failure to report death at the hands of gods and/or goddesses, and failure to report massacre.



Persephone stands trial as well for all the aforementioned crimes and these crimes as follows:

  1. Crimes against the mortal world including massacre of 100 or more mortals due to rage, burning a town inhabited by 100 or more mortals without permit or approved reason
  2. Crimes against humanity including impalement, and prolonged impalement
  3. Crimes against Olympus including burning of 1-2 temples
  4. Crimes against the Underworld including, attempt to give coin to shades on the beach, entering Tartarus without a permit, and potential misuse of Undercorp employee privileges.



Demeter how do you plead?” Zeus looked beyond proud that he had been able to read all the charges Hera etched in her flowering handwriting for him.

“Not guilty.” she paused as the charges for both of the filled them hollo screens in front of each patron.

“Kore, how do you plead?” Zeus asked. Kore shook tears formed in her eyes.

“I-I-I…” she tried. “But I couldn’t, I could never murder anyone, I don’t understand.” she murmured more to herself, the microphone in front of her caused it to echo throughout the courtroom. Zeus frowned.

“It’s not her fault Zeus… I have been-“ Demeter paused, the whole room looked at her. “I had been medicating Persephone to reign in her powers as a fertility goddess. I was afraid she’d get hurt.”

The silence in the courtroom was deafening. Persephone looked to her mother, and then up at Hades before tears began to fall even heavier than when she’d been burned. Her sobs filled the room as she tried to shield her eyes with her hands. Aphrodite raced into the her, wrapping her arms around Persephone and holding her tightly as she sobbed. Hera looked at Zeus eyes wide mouthing ‘Get them out of here.’ Hades couldn’t help but stare at Demeter he was sure she felt his rage prickling at her skin.

“Hephaestus please release Persephone from her chains. Aphrodite, Eros, please take her to viewing area three.” Zeus boomed, trying to gain control. Eros leapt from the stands, his wings carrying him to Persephone as Hephaestus worked to slide the shaking goddess from her ill-fitting restraint. Eros lifted her carrying her to the third glass view box and entering. Aphrodite followed shutting the door behind them and putting on the headphones.

Eros looked down at the goddess in his arms. “Eros, what is momma talking about. I don’t understand why I am here. I thought A-A-Apollo…” she cried into his chest. He rubbed deep circles into her back as her tears continued to flow. Aphrodite continued listening intently to the words being said in the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rough to write, there is a lot going on, How are we feeling?  
> Please let me know in the comments, again thank you so so much for reading


	14. A Sprinkle of War Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of prior rape

“Sweetness?” The words had pulled her like a rising anchor from her sleep. His voice was tight, uncomfortable? Maybe she had been an aggressive cuddler.

“Did I miss the end of Mulan?” she smiled, sinking deeper into the pillow. When had he gotten up? She looked up at him, preparing to ask him that.

“Can you shower?” he looked down at her, his eyes gray, his button up wrinkled, and missing some buttons, had she done that? She tugged the hem of the shirt he’d given her down as she sat up more. He looked exhausted, drained of every emotion. “Well?” his voice echoed off the walls. She jumped, tripping in her blanket before standing.

“Yes.” she responded. She felt like she’d been put on autopilot again. She couldn’t ever remember Hades being this cold to her. The air around her felt static. Had she done something wrong? Maybe Hades was upset she’d fallen asleep during the movie. She could apologize for that. She moved to following him, they could talk about this. But she tripped on her hair, and the comforter, she rushed after him.

“Shower now.” He called before slamming the door in her face.

“I-“ she whispered. She stood at the door, placed her hand on the knob. _I don’t understand, what has changed. Maybe he’s tired of me? I’m just a dumb village girl, I have taken up too much of his time, he is a king, he has an empire to run, armies, and companies depending on his leadership. Instead I have monopolized his time._ She let go of the doorknob and looked to the guest room. _I can at least do this for him. I can shower. I can find ways to make myself useful. Respect his time, his home. I could clean up the living room._ She smiled to herself starting the shower and stepping in. The cold water reminded her of bathing in the rivers and springs at home.

Closing her eyes, she began to relax. _What if mother was right? I know nothing of interactions with other beings outside of the nymphs, who I am sure sometimes agreed with me to keep peace and revealed my secrets to mother. During my encounters with Hermes, Ares, and even Eros, they had praised me for my innocence. Did that just mean naivety? Is my naivety amusing? Is Hades no longer amused? Look at the situation I have managed to get myself into._

She had lost track of time, how long had she been in the shower? Turning off the water she stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. The first step was to apologize, and she could ask how he was feeling, maybe what was wrong. _I love him._ I can fix this. She found that she didn’t even have time to apologize as he explained that they were going to trial.

 _He’s planned the trial without me. Informed the council of my whereabouts? Did he think I was unable to do it myself? Was it my lack of a plan? Did I get him into trouble with Zeus? My heart feels cold. It’s heavy. How am I supposed to do this if he won’t talk to me? He’s barely looking at me._ She let tears fall as she struggled with the peplos, she’d never seen something so beautiful before, the material was like nothing she’d ever felt before, it was almost weightless, she thumbed over the trim, letting tears fall as she slid the pins into place.

 _I’m going to see Apollo again, he’s going to be…_ _Zeus will never punish his favorite, his star child. I can’t… I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough to do this. Hades, please see that I can’t face him again. How did anyone know who has touched me? Had it been Eros who had told them? Will I be punished for breaking my pre-oath agreement with TGOEM and accepting the scholarship? What if they force me to take Apollo’s hand? I’d rather die. I can’t do this. I have to do this, for Hades. What if he’s in trouble? It’s all my fault._

As she stepped out into the hallway, she searched for Hades eyes, he looked at the floor instead, barely glancing at the peplos. Hades cupped his hands together and produced a small golden belt, handing it to her.

“Thank you.” she breathed.

“Kore, were you ever going to tell me?” Her eyes rose finally meeting his before he grabbed her, pulling her into his chest and phasing into the ether. They arrived in the court room so quickly her nausea felt like it had been multiplied 20 times over. Persephone’s eyes searched for her mother and she ran to her.

Her mind was in chaos as she cried into her mother’s stomach. Demeter grasped her so tight she was sure she’d form bruises. She let her tears fall freely now, and felt comforting circles being drawn on her back.

“Oh mama, I… I” she cried harder, her shoulders heaving, struggling to draw breath. She’d never felt so heavy in her life.

“Kore-cob. Momma will take care of it. Everything will be okay.” Demeter sounded afraid, she sounded like she was crying too. Hephaestus patted Demeter on the shoulder and they both looked at him. He held chains.

“Hephaestus she’s a child, surely those aren’t necessary.” Demeter pleaded. He looked to Zeus, who glared down at the pair. Demeter sat her in a chair, made for someone twice her size and clutched her hand tightly. Hephaestus adjusted the chains on her mother’s ankles first.

“Momma, why are you… why is uncle chaining your legs? Uncle Hephaestus, what did momma do?” Kore questioned. Demeter pursed her lips, glaring daggers at Zeus, who was looking at Persephone completely engrossed with her.

“Kore, it’s okay, everything will be okay. No one is sure why we are here, but I am happy you are safe little one. I am sure this is just a formality.” Hephaestus’s kind words and soft tone forced a sad smile from the goddess. Her feet didn’t reach the floor even when she scooted to the edge of the chair. Hephaestus slid the cuffs on.

“Keep your feet flexed little goddess, I wouldn’t dream of chaining up such beauty and joy.” Hephaestus whispered, before nodding at Hades.

Zeus’s voice boomed through the court room but something about the words he spoke felt odd. Crimes? Torture? Murder? Persephone shook her head. _No? No. No. He’s wrong. What’s he talking about?_ She looked to her mother, she adamantly refused to meet her gaze. She watched her mother’s mouth move. What was she saying?

“PERSEPHONE, HOW DO YOU PLEAD?” Zeus’s voice brought her back to the present as she stared at the screen. _Murder. Torture, Impalement. MURDER. Murder. MURDER._

“I-I-I…” she tried. It was like her brain ceased to function. It was like the sensation of falling as she jumped off the rocks and into the pond.

She watched as Demeter’s mouth moved again. Unable to comprehend the words coming from her mouth. Rivers flowed from her eyes. Warm arms wrapped around her, and she felt enveloped in a warm, soft, tenderness. The tears stopped; she could feel nothing but the warmth. Eros carried her towards a box. As Persephone searched the crowd for Hades, unable to find him. Eros cradled her tightly to his chest.

“Eros, what is momma talking about? Why am I here? I thought…” she stuttered repeatedly as she tried to voice Apollo’s name. Eros had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over if he so much as blinked.

“Oh Persephone, I’m so sorry love.” he uttered.

Hades watched as Eros carried her to the box. The three fertility beings crying. Eros clutched her the way he wanted to. A thousand apologies wouldn’t be enough, his kingdom wouldn’t be enough to show his remorse.

Fertility “treatments” had been created shortly after the Titanomachy by Hera and Hestia. Hades was having a tough time controlling the powers of the titans in Tartarus. There was a fear that even in Tartarus the Titans would begin to procreate. Hera’s powers had been able to keep the titans from reproduction that produced any offspring so far, but Hades and Hera were reaching the limit and exhausting their power every day. The potion originally exhausted Rhea, causing her to sleep, but they found that even as she slumbered the titans would make sexual advances. The potion was then edited rendering her unable to have a child and taking away her physical form. Rhea could not experience the touch of another.

After another instance of Zeus being unfaithful and engaging in sexual acts with Aphrodite, Hera asked Hecate to edit the Fertility treatments again, this time for the two fertility gods existing at the time: Aphrodite and Eros. The potion effected the gods much differently. The gods were unable to reproduce, they were impotent, they could touch no one without pain, they couldn’t be touched without the other party feeling pain. Each time Aphrodite reached for one of her children they’d cry out. The pair suffered with body dysmorphia and reported feeling empty. Ares had arrived home after a campaign and found them drained of nearly all their power and driving thick nails from Hephaestus’s workshop into their skulls.

Hypnos had been called and it took months to get the medication out of their system, and even longer for the nightmares to stop. The pair was nearly powerless for 5 years, and it took an additional 5 years for their powers to be restored to full strength. Hecate often reported it as one of her biggest failures, and Hera often went out of her way to ensure that the family received the highest favors. Zeus had outlawed the treatments and all research of the topic was destroyed. When Hades went to speak with Rhea about taking her off of the treatment, she begged him not to, the treatments were the only thing keeping her from being repeatedly raped. Poseidon and Hades had been able to convince Zeus to allow for the continued use of the treatments in Tartarus only.

“DEMETER THAT’S THE MOST DISGUSTING ABUSE OF POWER I HAVE EVER HEARD.” Hera cried.

“You don’t understand. I just wanted to protec-“

“I’ll kill you Demeter! I’ll kill you.” Ares roared.

“No.” Hestia gasped. “How could you?”

“ **SILENCE.** ” Zeus yelled. Lightening illuminated the court room, cracking off columns and arm rests. Hades watched as Persephone shook, her hair growing so quickly it appeared to blur. Eros whispered to her; his eyes met the tear stained lavender ones of Aphrodite. Even the minor gods had began to cry at the atrocity done by Demeter to her daughter. Zeus let the silence draw onwards as he thought.

“Hestia, Hephaestus?” Zeus called “You will hold Demeter at the temple in Crete, until we can reconvene at four pm tomorrow. Hypnos will aid you. Hera, please talk to Persephone, assess her injuries and discern where she feels safest staying for the next 48 hours. Disperse.” Everyone stayed still. Hypnos descended the stairs, tapping Demeter rendering her unconscious. Hephaestus and Hestia held either side of the chair and disappeared into the ether along side Hypnos. Hera set Hebe on Zeus’s lap before flying to the box. The minor gods began to filter out and Hecate raced to Hades side.

“Hades this isn’t-“ Hecate began.

“The only fertility regulating potion instructions left from the barbaric practice are kept in the fate’s library. It’s the medication we use to keep Rhea in slumber in Tartarus. You don’t think she’d been… Hecate that potion is absolutely brutal, it’s inhumane. Not even Demeter would… how did she even? We need to speak to the Fates. I was so awful to her Hecate.”

“The signed paperwork brother, it’s an official investigation, the Fates should allow you to see any information about how she figured out the potion and used it. Please be sure to orb relevant information.” Zeus offered, handing Hades the documents.

“Zeus it might be wise if, you allowed Amphitrite and I to retrieve the orb.” Poseidon stepped forward.

“Are you calling my motives into question? Do you think me weak?” Hades snarled, looking more than slightly unhinged. Amphitrite stepped between the brothers.

“I believe what my husband is trying to say, is simply that Kore needs you right now.” Amphitrite kept her tone calm as she approached Hades.

“I thought the worst of her, I was so quick to believe she’d manipulated me.” Hades whimpered.

“The three kings have always been quick to assume betrayal; she loves you Hades. Apologize and then spend every day making it up to her. Every day telling her you love her.” Amphitrite breathed. Hecate squeezed Hades shoulder and Zeus nodded.

“Poseidon and Amphitrite will retrieve and orb the information.” Zeus nodded again. Hebe jumped from his arms and ran to hug at Hades legs.

“Uncle Hades, you are a good man, it’s okay to mess up, tell her your sorry and change your actions. Momma says that’s how you fix things.” she smiled up at him.

“Wise beyond your years little one.” Hades said patting her head. She giggled before taking Zeus’s hand and waving goodbye.

Hera, Aphrodite, and Eros stepped out of the box and the small remaining group looked up at them, Hecate, Hades, Amphitrite, and Poseidon.

“Hades, Kore would like to have a word.” Hera announced floating to the floor.

Hades jumped up to the box, taking a second to compose himself before he entered. “Kore?”

“I know I have taken up a lot of your time. I can’t stay in mortal realm or Olympus because he’s there and… well I was just wondering if you thought Poseidon might let me stay with him?” she looked down at her hands in her lap. Of course, she wouldn’t want to stay with him, not after how he’d acted. He took a deep breath.

“I am sure Poseidon would be honored to have you, as I was Sweet- Persephone.” he corrected himself. She nodded. The silence felt palpable. He allowed himself to be selfish with the time, maybe the last time he’d get to sit with her. “I must apologize for my absolutely horrendous behavior; I truly had no excuse to treat you the way I did. I allowed myself to think the worst of you, when you have showed me nothing but kindness and grace. I hope with time you can forgive me.”

“Hades take me home. I want to see the dogs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for your patience and continue support. Writing for you guys springs me so much joy. Let me know how you are feeling? Your comments give me life.


	15. Compounding Mommy and Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the aftermath of the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of sexual activity and drug withdrawal

Once they’d returned home Hades felt unsure about what to do and how to act. Each time he moved he felt like he’d labored a day in the snow. He looked where she did, he looked at the exhaustion that had sunk into her face, painted like stress and night terrors across her features.

“It’s very important that I apologize for my actions today. I acted in a horribly childish manner, without consulting you or asking you how you felt. Words can not explain how incredibly sorry I am. I won’t ask for your forgiveness, because I know I don’t deserve it but I will spend every day working to communicate my feelings to you, I will spend time listening to you, valuing you opinion and your feelings, because you deserve nothing less.”

She’d pulled him with her tiny hands to his bedroom and laid down, patting the spot next to her on the bed. He took off his jacket, throwing it towards one of the corners and kicked off his shoes in the opposite direction. A whistle brought all of the dogs barreling into the room. Even Cordon Bleu looked interested in the cuddle session. He laid near her, only an inch separating the faces and then patted the bed twice, nearly all of the dogs settled around Persephone, resting their head on her curves as she reached to pet each. Cerberus had always been able to sense his mood, and instead shrunk his size by about half, then laid at Hades side, resting his heads on his ribs and waist.

“Are you tired Flower?” he breathed into the space between them.

“Mm.” she nodded. They hadn’t had time to cut her hair and it lay in a heap on the bed and on the floor. They sat in silence, watching each other’s eyes.

“Hades?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Yes?”

“Please promise not to shut me out anymore. I know I am just a dumb village girl but, it hurt me. Please don’t hurt me that way again.” She shut her eyes tight like she was afraid of the words that had left her body so quickly.

“Kore, you aren’t dumb, and you aren’t a village girl. You are powerful, the personification of beauty and grace. You deserve every good thing. I promise. I want to do better because you deserve better.” he vowed. She smiled. “Do you want to talk about the trial? There is a lot to unpack there.” she shook her head no and closed her eyes.

“Tell me a story Hades?” she asked. He began to tell her about Cerberus as a puppy, his heads were so heavy that he’d often fall onto one of the heads, and cry. After the 10th time in less than 24 hours Hades took him to a vet, who then recommended another vet who basically helped Cerberus exercise so that he would no longer tumble over.

She fell asleep in less than 5 minutes. He couldn’t blame her; the little goddess had been through so much. Would she ever get a break? What else could be thrown at her. He closed his eyes, attempting to get some sleep, but his mind raced. _What can I do about Apollo while this is going on? Had Persephone began withdrawing from the treatment when she moved to Olympus? Is Persephone only in love with me because the effects of the fertility treatment? How did Demeter even get her hands on the potion? How long has she been drugging Persephone?_

Hades picked up his phone, only one person had dealt with this.

_~~ Calling Ares~~_

_(Ares) (Hades)_

“ _What’s up Unc, feeling some rage?_

_Wanna wage a war? Could be fun.”_

_“What? I just needed to talk to you about_

_the fertility treatments and the time you_

_took off from campaigning to spend with_

_Aphrodite.”_

_“Oh, so a serious call, huh?_

_I was so excited to wage a little war._

_People are getting too comfortable._

_Let’s give dear old dad a run for his_

_money, eh?”_

_“Ares, can you take something seriously_

_for once in your life?”_

_“I was kidding, everyone knows that_

_you and Demeter have all the money”_

_“I have much more money than_

_Demeter.”_

_“There’s that competitive spirit Uncle_

  1. _How are you doing?”_



_“The trial was rough.”_

_“I don’t even think Athena saw that_

_curve ball. It’ll definitely make this case_

_more complex. Demeter took away_

_Persephone’s birth rights. It’s like_

_asking Poseidon, not to swim.”_

_“I hadn’t asked how Eros and_

_Aphrodite took the news.”_

_“You mean how they took the news that_

_the drug that had been used to_

_physically and psychologically torture_

_them for years was being manufactured_

_in secret and used on the girl they_

_nicknamed cinnamon roll?”_

_So, not well._

_“They at least had the right to_

_know that it was being manufactured_

_again. Why is it being manufactured again?”_

_“Ares you know damn well,_

_that Undercorp made a pledge to_

**_never_ ** _manufacture that compound_

_again. The formula Undercorp uses on Rhea_

_has enough titan’s blood to turn a_

_god mortal.”_

_“Whoa, whoa. This is just rough_

_to talk about. I never thought this_

_would happen to another being._

_Not again, not after what_

_happened.”_

_“I didn’t either.”_

_“Kore didn’t deserve that,_

_she’s so young. I wonder if she even_

_knows what it is to live without it.”_

_“She hasn’t been getting it here._

_Do you think her mother was dosing_

_her after she left for Olympus?”_

_“It’s possible, Hecate had put it into_

_Aphrodite’s favorite perfume after_

_she complained about the pill size.”_

_“Fates Ares, I’m sorry, we didn’t know._

_It should not of been tried at all. They shouldn’t_

_of been guinea pigs.”_

_“Hey it’s… it’s not your fault, if_

_I remember correctly you were_

_pretty against it being used._

_Anyway, you didn’t come to talk to_

_me about the past. You came to talk_

_to me about what is going to happen_

_to Kore.”_

_“Yes, only if you are comfortable.”_

_“Well I can’t promise any solid info,_

_because it sounds like it wasn’t stolen from_

_Undercorp labs, because it isn’t being_

_manufactured anymore.”_

_“Of course, it’s not being manufactured anymore.”_

_“Just double checking, because my family_

_still has nightmares about the stuff._

_How long do you think she’s been off of it then?”_

_“3 weeks if Demeter didn’t put it in any of_

_her hygiene products and maybe a_

_week if Demeter had dosed her products.”_

_“Well I think the two-week mark is where_

_they started to detox. For the first two weeks after_

_I found them, they mostly slept. But around day_

_15 they became super itchy, sweaty, but cold.”_

_“Alright”_

_“Okay, here’s the kicker….”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Hypnos couldn’t make Aphrodite and_

_Eros sleep for any longer than maybe 20_

_hours a day after day 15..”_

_“What? Hypnos put Poseidon to_

_sleep for 6 and a half months once_

_as a punishment!”_

_“Dude I know, but it didn’t work on them._

_They’d wake up. Sometimes they’d just_

_scream or cry. Sometimes they’d stare at_

_nothing. They’d hug each other until their_

_skin bruised. Sometimes they’d hug me._

_Sometimes they’d wake up and ask me if_

_they were free, or if they’d died. Asclepius_

_tried, he tried the medical coma thing so many_

_times. I wondered if they’d always be like that_

_it lasted for about 2 weeks.”_

_“Then what?”_

_“Then they slept for a week and a half_

_straight and we told Hypnos to stop,_

_but he wasn’t using his power. They_

_slept coated in nightmares. And when they_

_woke up… well Aphrodite jumped my bones._

_I’m assuming Eros found someone as well. But_

_she just… we made love over and over. For_

_almost 5 days. She was ravenous. And I_

_felt so guilty but I just kept… I didn’t_

_talk to her. I was so happy to have her back._

_I tried a couple of times, but she’d draw me… I_

_should’ve tried harder. At the end of_

_the fifth day, she hugged me. We talked._

_Eros came back. And life went back to_

_as normal as it could be.”_

_“I see.”_

_“It was like her mind had been locked_

_up, like she was trapped inside of_

_herself. She still comes to me sometimes_

_and asks me to touch her, to hold her hand,_

_it’s like she has to make sure it doesn’t hurt._

_Haven’t you noticed that Aphrodite’s_

_punishments to the mortals haven’t caused_

_pain or transformation. I remember_

_when Athena was yelling at me about_

_the frequency of wars, and about the_

_devastating effects of repeated period_

_of war. PTSD and generational trauma, yah_

_know the gambit, and I laughed at her._

_Now I’m watching the being I love and_

_my son suffer through it.”_

_“I’m sorry Ares.”_

_“The withdrawal for Kore could_

_be entirely different.”_

_“She slept 2 days straight, and_

_when she came home, she went_

_back to sleep.”_

_“I see. What will you do?”_

_“I suppose I will call Hypnos and_

_Asclepius. I won’t sleep… I won’t_

_have sex with her, that’s not what she’d want_

_Not for her first time. I don’t even know that_

_she wants to be with me anymore.”_

_“I could talk to Aphrodite and Eros,_

_I’m sure they could recommend some_

_toys and such.”_

_“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that_

_at all.”_

_“It’s so rare for you to be optimistic._

_There is a great possibility that because_

_Persephone’s powers differ so greatly from_

_Eros and ‘Dite that Persephone may have_

_a totally different experience.”_

_“Do you think so?”_

_“I think it never hurts to be_

_prepared. Yuck, is Athena rubbing_

_off on me? Think chaotic thoughts”_

_“Yes, well tell them I’ll pay for_

_everything, and their services as well.”_

_“Of course. You have friends and family,_

_Don’t hesitate to reach out.”_

_“Thank you, Ares.”_

_“We’ll talk soon Uncle.”_

_“Yes. Goodbye.”_

“ZEUS, HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RULE. HOW DID YOU HAVE NO CLUE?“ Hera screamed.

“Bunny, please. I have never monitored the comings and goings of potion manufacturing that’s always been Hades domain.” Zeus pleaded, reaching for Hera’s hand as she stalked towards one of the bar carts.

“REALLY ZEUS? WHAT ISN’T HADES DOMAIN? HE RUNS TRADE, ALMOST EVERY COMPANY, EXCEPT THE SMALL BUSINESSES WHICH HE PROVIDES LOANS FOR. HE OWNS ALL THE RESOURCE DEPARTMENTS AND TECH COMPANIES. HE CONTROLS THE UNDERWORLD. WHAT DO YOU DO?”

“HOW DARE YO-“

“ **HOW DARE YOU ZEUS?!** I BEGGED YOU TO INVESTIGATE DEMETER FOR YEARS. SO MANY BEINGS WORRIED ABOUT HOW DEMETER WOULD LOCK HER UP IN THE GREENHOUSES. GOD AND THEN SHE WAS RAPED AND ASSAULTED AND HARASSED UNDER OUR NOSE. SHE’S BEEN POISONED FOR FATES KNOWS HOW LONG, WITH FUCKING FATES KNOWS WHAT, AND YOU ASK FOR **24 HOURS** , SO YOU CAN ASK **ME** , ME… WHAT TO FUCKING DO.” Hera screeched; her voice shattered the glass windows on the patio where they argued. Her entire face looked like a blood orange; her nails dug into her yellow palms drawing golden ichor. Zeus cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tears as she struggled in his grasp. “Is that why you married me Zeus? To ignore me, to cheat on me, to neglect my needs and the needs of your family until my ideas suited you. How many times have I played councilor to you? Instructed you on how to act, what to say, what to wear.”

“Bunny I…” he stopped as soon as he started. He watched as more tears.. how many more tears could come? How many times during this year alone had she sobbed?

“I don’t want some faulty excuse this time, you should know how to rule by now, how to run an investigation by now. You should know what is wrong and what is right by now.” She struggled even more violently. He tightened his grasp, her voice cracking and her eyes closing.

“Daddy, let momma go.” Hebe whimpered. They looked down at her, her eyes wide and scared as she clutched the arm of a wicker patio chair. Zeus dropped his hands.

“Oh Hebe.” Hera exclaimed, turning away to wipe her eyes and then turning back to Hebe with a soft smile. “What have I told you about lurking?” Hera glared at Zeus who had allowed his face to remain tear stained. The sky around them sheathed in a melancholic gray as rain rushed out of the clouds.

“What about some ice cream for my greatest joy?” Hera cooed. She often babied Hebe, just like she had to Kore, being a mother had been her greatest joy. Maybe that’s why she’d been so hurt as Zeus began to father so many children.

“Momma, I want to go see Uncle Hades. He likes ice cream.” She blurted out, running and grasping Hera’s legs.

“Oh? Well I don’t know that it’s the best time for that, at this moment.” Hera commented.

“FOR FATES SAKE, if she wants to go, let her go Hera.” Zeus interjected. Hera spun on her heels scowling at his move to undermine her parenting, and before she had time to reply Hebe phased.

“OH MY GOD! ZEUS OH MY GOD. WHERE’D SHE GO?! HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING ON THAT WITH HER? HEBE? HEBE BABY?” Hera looked terrified, searching frantically through the back yard. Zeus’s movement stalled as he watched Hera grow more frightened with the passing seconds. Hebe was too young to phase, so many things could go wrong, she was so small. She’d never attempted it by herself.

“H.A.S.S. CREATE A MASS ALERT AND BEGIN SEARCH PROTOCOL FOR HEBE. MASS ALERT MESSAGE AS FOLLOWS: HEBE GODESS OF YOUTH IS MISSING. ALL OLYMPIANS ARE EXPECTED TO BE ACTIVELY SEARCHING THEIR SECTORS, THOSE WHO CHOOSE NOT TO SEARCH WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE HIGHEST EXTENT OF THE LAW. REWARDS RANGING FROM 10,000 TO 30,000 DRACMA WILL BE GIVEN TO ANY BEING WITH RELEVANT INFORMATION AS TO THE WHEREABOUTS OF HEBE GODDESS OF YOUTH.” Hera yelled before barreling into the house to search the rooms, knocking on the walls and reiterating Hebe’s name in various states of panic.

Hebe hurtled towards the ground, her back colliding with a rough surface and knocking the air from her lungs. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being pinned to the ground. She groaned, too scared to open her eyes.

“Hebe, is that you ducky?” the voice jokingly called. She opened her eyes wrapping her arms around Ares, pulling him into her tightest hug.

“I do not look like a duck.” she pouted.

“Looks like a duck, quacks like a duck. On second thought… You’re right, your much more of a tadpole.” he laughed. As Hebe hit him on the shoulder, a mass alert blared across his phone. The shrill sound of the alert tone caused Hebe to plug her ears.

_“HEBE GODESS OF YOUTH IS MISSING. ALL OLYMPIANS ARE EXPECTED TO BE ACTIVELY SEARCHING THEIR SECTORS, THOSE WHO CHOOSE NOT TO SEARCH WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE HIGHEST EXTENT OF THE LAW. REWARDS RANGING FROM 10,000 TO 30,000 DRACMA WILL BE GIVEN TO ANY BEING WITH RELEVANT INFORMATION AS TO THE WHEREABOUTS OF HEBE GODDESS OF YOUTH.”_

“Oooooh, Hebe you are in deep doo-doo.” Ares sung, scooping her into his arms.

“No, no, it’s not my fault. Mommy and Daddy were fighting. I wanted to go see Uncle Hades and get ice cream. One moment I was with momma and the next I was falling.” Hebe cried. Ares had certainly dealt with his fair share of mommy-daddy issues.

“Well then I say we go and find Uncle Hades then.” Ares finished. Hebe gasped, before they both started laughing. He set her down. “Race yah to my bike short-stacks.”

“WE GET TO TAKE THE MOTORCYCLE?” Hebe giggled after him, pumping her legs as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to let me know how you are feeling about this fic, it brings me joy. I've got about 7 more chapters and a planned ending. I love writing this story and am so lucky to have such an incredible audience :D


	16. I'll Show You Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension on high on Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this.

The dogs had begun whining maybe 20 minutes ago, and even though Hades would give anything to stay wrapped up with her in bed, he did have an obligation as a dad of 7… _Oh my gosh I have 8 dogs. Meli is new, so it’s not like I forgot her because she wasn’t important. She’s just new. I am still an amazing dog dad._

“Up, up.” he commanded, and all the dogs stood, jumping off the bed. He wasn’t sure that Meli understood the command, but she’d followed the pack and pride bloomed in his chest. He had promised not to leave Persephone… should he wake her up? He tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest on her cheek. “Kore?” he questioned timidly. He could feel her exhale gently on his hand. So far, she wasn’t following the timeline Ares had mapped out for Eros and Aphrodite. He rubbed at her shoulder. Her eyes didn’t even flutter. He’d have to consult Hecate.

He lifted her, always shocked at how light and warm she was. He cradled her to his chest and headed towards the back garden. The dogs deserved a little TLC, they’d been so patient while he’d tended to Kore. When he opened the door, the dogs bounded towards the pomegranate trees, racing in circles, jumping, tumbling, wrestling with each other. He tossed a couple tennis balls and let himself inhale deeply. He wondered if she could hear him, studies had shown that people in comas reported hearing oral communications. There were even neurological responses to auditory stimulation. He sighed, even if she couldn’t hear him, it’s not like he was talking to no one.

“It’s such a common misconception that the air in the Underworld is stagnant or sticky, when in all actuality the Underworld has ranked a 9 out of 10 for air quality. Olympian air is ranked at a 7.2 out of 10. Which Zeus blames Ares and war for, but I remember when we began developing new technologies many of our processes were not sustainable at all. Man… mankind… the humans will learn as we did. I think Zeus will consider the filtration system Aeolus, the god of winds, god over the wind gods, and I have developed. Aeolus and I are good friends, he’s always been kind, one of the few tech developers who comes down to the Underworld at least once a week to monitor developments and to attend meetings in person.

Undercorp continuously works towards the greenest forms of energy and waste recycling. I think Aeolus respects that. He always ensures warm wind blows through in spring and summer, and colder winds in fall and winter. Maybe it is boring for me to speak to you about these things though. I believe the paperwork you submitted before you became an intern stated you were quite fond of chemistry, maybe I can brush up my skills and speak to you about that.”

His phone blared in his back pocket. He’d tried a million times to get Zeus to okay a different tone for emergency alerts and at this point he was sure Zeus denied him just for the thrill of a fight.

_“HEBE GODESS OF YOUTH IS MISSING. ALL OLYMPIANS ARE EXPECTED TO BE ACTIVELY SEARCHING THEIR SECTORS, THOSE WHO CHOOSE NOT TO SEARCH WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE HIGHEST EXTENT OF THE LAW. REWARDS RANGING FROM 10,000 TO 30,000 DRACMA WILL BE GIVEN TO ANY BEING WITH RELEVANT INFORMATION AS TO THE WHEREABOUTS OF HEBE GODDESS OF YOUTH.”_

Hades was beginning to craft a message to Undercorp to begin reviewing surveillance when an obnoxiously loud motorcycle revved its way up his driveway. Ares without a helmet he noted, rolling his eyes. In his arms he held a small yellow being with a helmet that was much too large.

“UNCLE HADES, WE ARE HERE FOR ICE CREAM!” Hebe screamed lifting the helmet and giving him a blinding smile. Hades dialed Hera’s number several times, only to be sent to voicemail. He typed out a quick message.

** HERA **

_Hera, Hebe is here in the Underworld_

_with me. She’s just arrived, safe and bouncing_

_off the walls. Come get her when you feel_

_ready._

_(07:30pm)_

“Hebe!” he smiled adjusting Persephone in his arms as she came in for a hug. “Ares does your mother know you have kidnapped the princess?”

“Ouch H, you wound me. Hebe phased all by herself, on to me.” Ares mocked offense.

“ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE?” Hades exclaimed, checking the smallest goddess for injuries more closely.

“No, that would have been really cool, but she phased on to me at the house.” Ares replied casually.

“And then you decided to bring her to the Underworld on a motorcycle instead of taking her back to her very concerned mother?” Hades asked. Ares nodded, smiling that chaotic trouble starting smile he’d always had as a boy. Hebe tugged at her uncle’s pant leg and he looked down to address her again.

“For ice cream, Uncle. You said if Mommy and Daddy ever got too loud, I could come, and we could have ice cream.” Hebe smiled.

“Only the biggest bowl for you.” Hades responded pinching her cheek. He whistled to the dogs. Hebe tried repeatedly to whistle, only blowing spit out and wiping her face. He shifted Kore again onto his hip allowing him to open the door and count the dogs as they entered. Hebe was quick to pick up Meli hugging her tightly to her chest.

“THIS ONE IS NEW, ARES LOOK, LOOK!” Ares looked from Persephone’s sleeping form to the small brown and white puppy Hebe was clutching tightly in her arms.

“What a little warrior that one is.” he chanted guiding her to the kitchen.

Hades was the best uncle in the world, according to his niece and kept rainbow ice cream in the back of the freezer for the occasional times she’d visit with Hera. He reached for it as the siblings continues to very obviously not mention Persephone still cradled in his arms. Hebe excitedly swinging her legs from where she sat on the island, and Ares encouraging her to kick higher and stronger. Hades handed both a bowl topped with enough whip cream to fuel them for hours and though Ares scoffed he partook in the eating of the rainbow monstrosity, smiling between bites.

“Mommy said Persephone would be very sleepy but, why hasn’t she woken up, doesn’t she want ice cream? Doesn’t she-“ Hera phased into the room running, followed by Zeus who looked at Ares like he could pin him to the wall.

“HEBE, oh sweetheart. Mommy’s been… we have been looking for you everywhere.” she pulled her daughter away from the ice cream landing kisses on her sticky cheeks.

“Mommy it’s okay, we are having ice cream.” Hebe giggled. Zeus eyed Persephone’s sleeping form hesitantly. Before looking over to Ares.

“And what are you doing here Ares, pray tell.” Zeus mocked.

“I came to speak to Hades about the lack of planning, direction, vision, and justice occurring as of late on Olympus.” Ares replied with a sickly smile. Zeus’s eye twitched and distantly Hades heard the crack of thunder.

“Ares, Hebe, let’s finish the ice cream in the living room and let Daddy and Uncle Hades talk.” Hera whispered pushing the siblings towards the living room. Ares looked apologetically at Hades, he hadn’t meant to get Hades in to trouble, but his statement had sounded quite threatening to Zeus who held the throne.

“Brother, was there something you wished to say?” Zeus kept his voice low, a sinister uneasy look appeared on Zeus’s face.

“I only invited Ares here to speak with him about the fertility withdrawal process, I was feeling a little uncertain in how to proceed treatment wise.” Hades responded, when Ares was young, he’d always tried to convince Hades to make a move for the throne, he quickly found that Hades had no desire to rule. Zeus still had his doubts.

“Well since you are having trouble, I will make the decision for you. Persephone will stay with Eros and Aphrodite through her withdrawal from the fertility treatments for as long as Asclepius deems necessary and until she is medically fit.” Zeus screamed; the house shook. Hades world stopped, everything froze as he stared at his brother, resolute in his decision.

“Zeus, please don’t do this. I…” Hades began to beg.

“MY WORD IS LAW. Do you wish to declare war brother?” Zeus yelled. Hera quickly stepped between the brothers. Hades clutched Persephone tighter to his chest.

“Zeus don’t do this, let’s talk thro-“ Hera began.

“NO HERA, YOU WANTED ME TO MAKE DECISIONS. MY DECISION IS THIS. APHRODITE AND EROS ARE MOST QUALIFIED TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION.” Zeus was in full blown tantrum mode. He hadn’t been like this since the last time he believed Poseidon was having an affair with Hera. Hera had only been spending more time with Amphitrite, but Zeus would hear none of it and forced Hypnos to put Poseidon to sleep. Zeus had originally punished him for a decade. But Poseidon was only forced to sleep for 6 months, when Zeus later forgot about the grudge and missed his brother. Amphitrite cried every day for him, barely left his bedside.

“That’s not why you are making this decision Zeus, please. Listen to me?” Hera pleaded.

“Aphrodite and Eros will be here tomorrow morning to collect Persephone and any personal items you wish to send with her.” Zeus phased into the ether. Leaving his ruling hanging in the air. Hades looked to Hera with tears in his eyes, as Ares came barreling into the room.

“I’ll tell him it was my fault Hades, Fates, he can punish me. I didn’t…” Ares continued to talk, but Hades stopped hearing anything at all. He sunk to the floor clutching Persephone’s body. He cried, he sobbed, he let the dam of all the emotions he’d been holding back open. He felt his form changing as he held her and wailed. Tremors, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, landslides and tsunamis began to devastate the earth, all went on unheeded by him. His mind felt like it was crumbling as he descended into madness. A soft hand reached up wiping away the tears on one of his cheeks.

“Hades, my scoundrel? What’s wrong?” the melodic voice bounced around in his head, calming everything it touched.

“They want to take her away!” He bellowed, like a roar it tore through the house splintering the wooden cabinets.

“I’m right here, and even if we were apart physically, I will always hold you in my heart, you occupy it so entirely.” The voice continued to relax him. He focused his eyes and found Persephone’s primordial form observing him, holding his face, and rubbing the tears away. “You make my world bright Aidoneus, you make my heart fly.” Setting both his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer and let his hands run through the soft foliage. She tipped her head back, holding her breath.

“I don’t want you to go, I’m not strong enough.” He breathed into her neck, letting his lips hover a second away from her skin. She lifted his chin, their red eyes making contact.

“We have the rest of forever Aidoneus.” she grinned, brushing her lips briefly against his. “Do this for me? I will come back to you.”

“For you, anything.” He breathed out the breath he’d been holding. Her lips met his. It was only for a second, but he felt warmth rushing through his core, he ached for more. His grip tightened as he kneaded into her hips. He found himself unable to control the deep moan that rumbled from his chest. A knock at the door ended the trance. Persephone closed her eyes, reverting to her true form, and fell limp against his chest.

“Hades?” Aphrodite called. He took his time standing, cradling her head. _For her, anything. For her, anything. For her, anything._ And by the time he opened the door, he was as composed as he ever was. Wood splinterings brushed off his jacket as he handed Persephone to Eros. He kissed her forehead before stepping back. Aphrodite and Eros looked petrified.

“We would never… what I mean is we wish we didn’t have to take her, Hades.” Aphrodite cried.

“I understand that you are just fulfilling your duties. I know this is what’s best. I just wish I could help her through this time.” He handed Aphrodite a platinum card. “Anything you need, for her, for you, the kids, please feel free to put it on my tab.” Eros looked ready to deny the gesture, but Aphrodite pocketed it, before nodding at him.

“We’ll call you. Send you text updates. Please visit?” Eros let his smile fall. Both the immortals looked ready to shove Persephone back into his arms. Hades was sure it was hurting them to separate two people in a budding relationship, but even more than that, they were preparing to relive the subject of their nightmares.

“If you need anything at all don’t hesitate to reach out.” he advised. They both nodded knowingly before taking off for Olympus.

Hades phased into his office, he didn’t usually feel a need to travel through the ether in the underworld as he preferred to drive or walk. He sat at his desk and watched the computer hum to life.

_Attention all Undercorp employees, all shades, gods, beings, monsters, creatures, and to whomever else it may apply. I, Hades am granting a paid 5-day vacation to all starting in 24 hours. Please keep in mind that production and manufacturing has been higher than ever before, meaning that there will be no shortage of food, basic needs, and/or at home entertainment._

_If you do not work for Undercorp, you are able to submit a pay request form, by following the information in the link provided below. The forms for businesses and employees are the same, all will be compensated within 2-3 business days after the vacation as long as the paperwork is valid and submitted correctly._

_Furthermore, Theatron the realms streaming service has been acquired by Undercorp and will be free for the next 7 days to all members of the Underworld._

_Thank you and please be sure to enjoy your time off._

_Hades_

The letter was sent via email to every press company, every radio and television station, electronic billboard, and was even being printed to post or mail. Hecate believed it was a wonderful idea capable of showing how well the company was doing and advertising at the same time. She felt a little hesitant about all of the departments closing, but H.A.S.S. was completely able to handle various situations, should they arise. If Zeus wanted to take away his flower, he was sure Olympus could manage without the Underworld for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D Thanks so much for reading, knowing you guys are taking time to spend with me through this creative process makes me feel so bright.  
> If you have time, feel free to let me know how you are feeling, by dropping a comment.   
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Who Has a Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some smut :D

Zeus woke up to a plethora of phone calls, texts, emails, and the blaring of Hera’s alarm clock. He looked over to see that his wife was not in bed next to him, and rolled his eyes throwing things: a glass, a watch, a tablet, at the alarm until it turned off. After his fight with Hades, he’d went to see Semele in the mortal world, hoping to take the edge off. She’d been too concerned with the natural disasters cause by his brother’s temper tantrum to pay him much mind. He’d left after drunkenly deciding to punish the family, maybe he’d tell Hera and let her rain fire down upon them. He traveled towards the city brothel, which BY FUCKING HAPPENSTANCE, had crumbled due to an earthquake. He shot up to Olympus only to realize Hebe wasn’t home to fix him a drink. _Rough day, Rough night._ He wandered down to the cellar. He remembered nothing after that. Fuck. Hebe usually set a fresh drink on the nightstand for him, with some adorable picture of maybe pegasi or griffins. His phone still hadn’t stopped buzzing as he walked across the stone floor and into the bathroom.

“Zeus, is it to difficult for you to answer your phone man? The realms are in crisis. Where’s Hera?” Poseidon shouted as he stomped up the stairs. Zeus ignored him, brushing the taste of stale vomit out of his mouth and as he wrapped a towel around himself, Poseidon wandered into the bathroom in a full suit.

“Whaduyah need?” Zeus muttered around the toothbrush. Poseidon was frowning, he looked like he hadn’t slept, it was odd to see him in this state of exasperation.

“What do you mean Zeus? It’s past noon. Haven’t you seen the news? The world’s a mess: tsunamis, landslides, earthquakes, shades a running amuck on earth. Olympus is a mess, Undercorp is taking an unexpected 5-day vacation. Dude, Undercorp controls waste management, produce distribution, tech, shade collection and reassignment, freaking security and observation. Not to mention Demeter’s being held during an extremely crucial time for agriculture.”

“Whoa, slow down. I’m sure things can’t be that bad.” Zeus joked, he rinsed his mouth leisurely walking towards his closet. Poseidon laughed, clutching his stomach. Zeus cocked an eyebrow questioningly, causing Poseidon to abruptly stop laughing.

“You are joking, right? Ha ha, cause for a minute there I thought you had no idea that the realms have gone balls to the wall in the middle of a shit storm in less than 12 hours.” Poseidon wiped the tears from his eyes, before gawking at Zeus. “Dude, I’m gonna fucking punch you in the face, you had NO CLUE, did you? No clue at all.”

“Possie, calm down, I’m sure once Hades calms down everything will go back to normal.” Zeus responded nonchalantly. Poseidon began to laugh a chaotic, nervous, and high-pitched laugh, pulling at his hair, it made Zeus’s stomach roll.

“What did you do? Oh, my… fucking… god. Where the fuck is… we need Hera.”

While Poseidon was attempting and failing miserably to contact Hera, Zeus picked up his phone to read some of the headlines.

****

**_“God of the Underworld and CEO of Undercorp Hades Grants all of Employees a 5 Day Paid Vacation After Acquiring Theatron for 4.2 million Drachmae”_ **

****

**_“Earthquakes, Landslides, Tsunamis and more: Natural Disasters are Wreaking Havoc on the Mortals. What’s Inspired Such Ire from the 3 Brothers?”_ **

****

**_“Undercorp Will be on Vacation in 17 Hours. Why Olympians Should Care and How to Prepare.”_ **

****

**_“Reasons Why the Next 5 Days may be The Toughest Faced by Olympus since the Titanomachy.”_ **

****

**_“Demeter to Face Smaller Audience for Judgement as her Trial is Scheduled to Continue at 4. What of Persephone, Goddess of Spring, and Apparently Bringer of Death.”_ **

****

**_“How Undercorp’s Vacation will Affect Your Every day.”_ **

****

Zeus didn’t remember approving any vacation requests for Hades, much less his entire company. Zeus was no longer amused by Poseidon’s pacing up and down the length of his bedroom. He closed his eyes, centering himself and calling, more like force summoning Hera to his location.

“NO ZEUS DON’T SUMMON HERA WITHOUT ASKING HER, SHE HATES- Oh, Hera, so nice to see you this morning, love the matching outfits, Hebe you have gotten so big.” Poseidon mumbled, crossing his arms uncomfortably. Hera stood in the middle of the room holding Hebe tightly to her chest, looking just about red with fury. She looked like she was about to blow. She took a longer than necessary breath before addressing Poseidon.

“Hello Poseidon, to what do I owe the pleasure.” she smiled, her teeth gritted as she did, her eyes spoke death upon him.

“I, well I mean I was just… We were just discussing a game plan and, uh… well Zeus… Zeus thought your amazing diplomatic prowess might be a great asset to this team meeting?” Poseidon stumbled over his words, shooting a concerned look at Zeus.

“Oh?” Hera questioned obviously unimpressed with Poseidon’s plea, and absolutely refusing to look in Zeus’s direction. Hera stepped back into the ether and out of sight. Poseidon shook his head.

“That’s okay. That’s okay right? Cause Hades will be back in 5 days, and even if everything goes to absolute fucking chaos and anarchy, you know he’ll be back, and I mean if anyone could clean it up it’ll be Hades. Good dependable Hades. Haha. Totally okay. Everything is fine.” Poseidon became even more twitchy as his ramblings continued in a hysterical spiral downwards. Zeus couldn’t understand why everyone was freaking out. The Underworld taking a break couldn’t be that concerning, and even if it was, he could simply reject Hades vacation request, and then all the blame would fall to him. He re-summoned Hera, which wasn’t too hard as she had returned to the grocery store, she was shopping at prior.

This time Hera’s anger was on the verge of spilling over as she looked wide eyed back at Poseidon, clutching Hebe even tighter to her chest. “Poseidon, are you aware that just last night Hebe nearly got trapped in the ether, so by continuing to summon me here without alert or warning… you… are… putting… her in DANGER?” Hera questioned.

“Then stop leaving before our conversation is finished.” Zeus called over his shoulder, having slipped into a metallic golden colored polo. _God his taste in clothing is awful when Hera isn’t picking his outfits. That tone is not good for his complexion at all._ Poseidon thought to himself before facing Hera again.

“What can I do for you today?” Hera answered in a false sweet tone that made Poseidon’s stomach flip.

“Undercorp and all of its affiliates are going on vacation; Demeter’s trial is today in… a couple hours. The mortal world is facing an unprecedented number of natural disasters. Oh, and the alert letting Olympian’s know Hebe has been found and is well has not gone out.” Poseidon listed nervously. Hera nodded. Poseidon shuffled his weight to the balls of his feet. “That’s the sitch.” Poseidon whistled the Kim Possible ring tone jingle, and Hebe giggled.

“Oh.” Hera stated.

“Yes.” Poseidon clasped his hands together in a manner that looked painful.

“I apologize Poseidon, I have no thoughts as to the matters of Kings.” Hera mocked. “My husband is far wiser and much more informed than I, have you tried consulting him?” She sat on the unmade bed and whispered something to Hebe, who skipped out of the room without acknowledging her father at all. Zeus glared daggers at Hera.

“Well… I… Zeus has told me his opinion on the matter. I was just wondering, well I was just wondering if you might have an opinion you could share with us, anything at all would be most helpful.” Poseidon was always an awful liar. Hera gave him a somber smile as she stood walking towards the door, presumably to find Hebe. She stopped at the door looking down at the marble floor.

“You might try consulting Athena on the matter. I’m sorry Poseidon.” she muttered before closing the door behind her. Lightening jumped through the clouds; Zeus looked like he was about to burst. Poseidon rubbed at his temples.

“I’ll call Ath-“before Poseidon could finish again Athena appeared before them, clutching a book, it looked as if she had been sitting in a chair, but instead of falling, she caught herself shutting the book and standing at her full height. She rolled her eyes.

“Athena.” Poseidon sang. “It’s been too long really. How long has it been? Such a joy to see my favorite and most gifted niece, much too long it’s been.”

Athena remained silent looking from Poseidon to Zeus, clasping her book with an indifferent look on her face.

“Well you must know why you are here.” Zeus answered her silence. Athena’s hand flexed as Zeus continued. “Hades and Undercorp are going on an unscheduled vacation, in the middle of a trial, it’s madness. Even if I had approved the vacation, which I did not, Olympus is in the middle of a trial, a trial of one of the 6 traitors. Obviously, we must inform Hades that his vacation time has been denied, so he can inform his employees.”

“Hades hasn’t taken a vacation in over 2,000 years Zeus. Hades has never accepted wages from the Olympian courts, meaning he volunteers his time and services for all matters regarding Olympian rule and law.” Zeus and Hades both gawked at Athena. As a member of council each God or Goddess received about 10 million drachmas a month. “After almost 350 years of attempting to correspond with you about matters in the Underworld, you granted Hades full ruling power over the Underworld.”

“SO THIS IS WHAT ATHENA? A coup d'état. Hades wants to flaunt his power?” Zeus yelled.

“I will remind you that Hades only has so much power because you bestowed it upon him. When you refused to attend meetings regarding Underworld matters, you gave him the power to make laws as sovereign. When he offered both you and Poseidon ruling power in Undercorp, you denied his offers and contracts. Hades even came to you when he needed to contract gods or goddesses on Olympus, and you gave him the unfettered access to any and all of the beings for work as he may see fit. You refused to meet with Demeter about agriculture and food distribution and handed the responsibilities off the Hades. All waste management in Olympus is an Undercorp entity after you refused to meet the ethical guidelines set by the workers and their families. When Hades offered you ruling power in the tech division of Undercorp, you laughed about it, and declined, stating you had too many responsibilities. Oh, and the list goes on. Transportation, animal and mythical beast agriculture, textile production. Hades owns almost every resource management company. All responsibilities ,you as king ,passed off to him. Continuously making his workload higher and expecting nothing but efficiency and productivity at peak.”

“I gave him the powers; I could take them away. Redistribute the responsibilities.” Zeus roared at Athena.

“I bet Hades wishes you would.” Athena nodded grimly, unaffected by Zeus’s rising anger. Zeus dismissed Athena.

Lightning struck a vase, and then the thermostat. The room felt charged, hot with Zeus’s outrage. Poseidon belatedly hoped Hera had returned to the store with Hebe.

“SO HE WANTS THE THRONE DOES HE?!” This time it was Zeus who laughed maniacally. Poseidon remained silent. Anything he said at this point would only serve to anger Zeus further. He watched as the clouds outside turned from their normal opalescent pearly white, to a marbled steely gray. Zeus’s temper tantrums could go on for hours, he hurled lightening left and right, the rain fell to earth like buckets. Olympus was quiet, not a car drove by. The news alerts stopped on his phone.

_How can I get us out of this mess? Surely Hera and Athena have some sort of a clue, but Zeus has royally pissed both of them off. I never realized how much Hades did… well does. I wonder if Athena even scratched the surface of his responsibilities. He’s never asked for money or power. Never wanted to be a king. I wonder why he’d choose the dreary underworld over the ocean. Everyone feared him after the Titanomachy, the way he’d basically turned into a carbon copy of their father and ripped through titans with an eerie efficiency, but now he ruled over the dead._

Poseidon peaked out from where he was kneeling behind the bed. If Hades wanted a vacation, then he would do his best to ensure that it was worry free. Zeus had moved from destroying the vanity and Hera’s bedside table to her walk-in closet. Poseidon quickly crawled into the ether. Set on finding the upscale grocer Hera frequented.

When he arrived, Hera was the only one shopping of course. Olympus remained still and silent while Zeus’s destructive energy surged. The grocery store, which was basically a large glass box remained illuminated probably because of the alternative lighting options Undercorp had presented. Hera stared at a bulk container of granola as if it contained the answer to all of her problems, Hebe sat on the cart kicking her feet in rhythmic patterns and bopping her head in her headphones with triangular kitten ears donning the top. When it became apparent that Hera was not actually considering one option or the other, Poseidon approached clearing his throat. Hera jumped back and Poseidon winced. _Has Zeus been hitting her again?_

“Uh, Hey Hera. Hey little one.” He waved. Hera looked behind him, probably assuming Zeus had come with him. Hera smiled at him, as Hebe continued to bop up and down more aggressively to the music.

“Poseidon, I really didn’t mean to cause all of this.” Hera whispered.

“Oh this?” he pointed to the sky. “Really it’s nothing, Zeus is mad about a lot of things Hera, none of them are you.”

Hades tore through his office. A whole library containing even forbidden books and he could find nothing about the fertility goddesses. He must have had a book on it, otherwise how had he known Persephone was one. He’d searched the Undercorp reference library and files for hours, finding only basic information.

“ _Fertility Gods and Goddesses are typically purple or pink by nature. Their abilities promote intense sexual desire, erotic behavior, and reproduction in mortals and immortals.”_ He felt like he’d read that exact sentence in every book he’d opened. He maneuvered his way over to the other side of the library, tripping over books, knocking down precariously stacked piles, he reached for his whiskey. He couldn’t get her off his mind. He wondered if it was too soon to text Aphrodite. She had promised updates. He closed his eyes.

_“Aidoneus.” Persephone whispered, a tone laced with desire, with lust, as her primordial form eyed him. He felt the blood rush faster than it ever had to his member, growing heavier, hotter, and straining against the zipper of his slacks. She sat on his throne, her back resting against the black marble, her legs spread, her knees bent and her tongue tracing her lips as she smirked. Fates her smirk, it was so sinful, it challenged him. He fell to his knees in front of her, the breath taken from his body, snatched violently away. He refused to blink even for a moment, staring into her eyes. She spread her legs wider, and he allowed his gaze to drift downwards. Her neck, where he dreamed of leaving love bites and tasting her skin. Her breasts that sloped so softly and her eager pert nipples that his hands burned to touch. His hands burned hotter as he watched her soft waist sway up and down, and followed her forearm, and then her wrist, and then her fingers to where they played with her swollen sex. He heard a whine before he realized it was his own and her back arched towards him, a soft moan left her lips as she circled her glistening bud with two fingers. She smiled down at the small puddle of her own making, of a nectar that smelled of honey and lavender. He bit his lips drawing ichor and groaning._

Hades jumped back rubbing at his swollen head through his sweatpants. It’d been like that since she’d kiss him. The vivid fantasies coming from nowhere and leaving him aching, breathless. He’d never experienced this level of sexual frustration. Sometimes he’d cum so hard he was rendered useless for an hour, staring at the ceiling, stars in his vision.

“Fuck.” He breathed pushing his sweatpants down and growling when he gripped himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you are feeling as our story continues. :D


	18. And chaos really does ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND WE ARE BACK FOLKS!!! Thanks for tuning in :D  
> I'm just gonna fill you in on a little secret, just between us friends... the title is really true to what goes down.

Aphrodite paced up and down the hallway hands held tight to the sides of her face. Pacing was supposed to help? She wasn’t sure, it’s not like she paid for therapy to get help, she paid for therapy to relieve tension… which meant have sex obviously, anyone who was doing anything else didn’t understand the benefits of sexual healing. Maybe she should find Ares and relieve some tension. Surely keeping him busy could keep her distracted for days. Things were going so well, what the ever-flying fuck. _Why has Zeus done this to me? I’ve always been so good to him. I don’t understand, how could he expect me to relive this? For my son to relive this. Hades was more than willing._ Tears streamed down her face. She’d sent the children with Ares to… well she’d basically told him to get lost.

This wasn’t supposed to happen again. Clio, that stupid history muse, always teased her, taunted her. _We are always doomed to repeat history if we refuse to learn, if we punish incorrectly…_ She’d have to find a way to punish that stupid witch, had it been a joke this whole time? Fates, Eros seemed to be handling this at least a bit better, holding the cinnamon roll with compassion, and a softness even though fear was written in his eyes. Kore, for her part in it, hadn’t moved hadn’t even twitched in an hour. Eros had attempted several times to style her hair, cut it, but it grew, slowly snaking away from her scalp and eventually the styles fell apart. She looked so small, and though she had looked at peace in Hades arms, she was definitely at least timid in Eros’s.

“Mama?” He pleaded shifting around on the couch; he’d been silent for the past hour, two, three? When she’d screamed at the family to leave, she’d spent time laying into Eros as well, in truth it hadn’t made her feel any better. She turned to him, slowly after wiping uselessly at her face.

“Yes, well, a plan. We will need a space that is isolated, obviously Hades has the funds necessary to provide for suitable accommodations and Asclepius assisted last time, so we will require his help once more. Hypnos as well. Let’s begin to lay the groundwork, if there is anything that we did not inherit from your father, it’s an inability to plan.” She summoned a tablet to her hands, not knowing how people ever preferred to work with paper and pen.

“Mama?” Eros called again. She looked from the spreadsheet she had began doodling on, just because it was an important document didn’t mean it had to be boring and without color. “Mama, you don’t have to do this, I’ll take this responsibility for you, for us. I know you still have nightmares, and I don’t want you to have to relive that. I can do it.” He’s tripped over every word, like the words had forced themselves from his vocal cords, like his heart and brain had told him no and he’d decided to say it anyway.

“Eros…” she began to cry again, coming to sit at his side. “I will never, listen to me, hear me well, I will never abandon you, not in anything, and especially not in this.” Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks, Eros had rarely cried as a child, and when he had it was normally because of love, because of joy. Then Psyche had entered his life, and she’d watched a sadness paint his features that she’d thought the boy was frankly uncapable of, and then an anger overtook him, a rage much like Ares and it’d scared her. Were all her kids doomed to have the same fate, emotions so strong and reckless and wild that not even artists could capture them. He wanted to sacrifice himself to protect her. How had she raised such a gentleman? He looked unsure, and as he was preparing to ask again, she silenced him with a wave of her hand.

“Listen to me.” she called. “We will help Kore, we will do everything we can for her. We will make sure she is safe, we will comfort her. We will be here when she wakes, as she detoxes and after. And then Eros… We will punish Demeter, we will make her life, every hour, every minute, every second, completely agonizing, she will wish for death, she will be haunted by nightmares, she will suffer for the rest of eternity, and even that won’t be enough.” She stated, her eyes glowing with fury, the room charged with a fury comparable to that of his father. Eros was sure his father felt called to it. Maybe this is why they were together.

“Yes mom.” Eros replied, resolute in this outcome. What Demeter had done to Kore was wicked, the heartless mother of harvest would pay.

As soon as Hestia, Hephaestus, and Hypnos arrived in Crete with the slumbering body of Demeter Hephaestus began to chain her again. He’d summoned chains normally reserved for the Titians, not that they’d been called to trial in eons. The more Demeter struggled against her bonds, the hotter and tighter the bonds grew, causing a significant amount of pain. Hestia eyed Hephaestus curiously. The only reason they would need such a contraption was if she was awake, and with Hypnos here to ensure that she slept, surely those weren’t needed. After Hephaestus finished securing the chains by literally hammering them viciously into the temples marble he looked to Hestia. His eyes read wildly. Hestia tried to emote her concern.

“We have to wake her up Hestia. Keeping her in a peaceful slumber is only causing Kore to suffer, we know nothing of the altered fertility potion, Demeter literally holds all of the cards. Hestia… I know… no one thinks I hold intellectual value, but please we have to manage Kore’s suffering. Nothing so small and fragile should ever suffer.” Hephaestus begged. Hestia thought for a second.

_As a child, on the rare occasions that Demeter had allowed Kore to visit Olympus with her, Kore would always sneak off to Hephaestus’s forges. She’d watch him work with an infatuated curiosity, as he completed orders of new agricultural equipment for Demeter’s empire. Hephaestus was not one for modern industry and preferred to hammer away at the tools with his immortal strength, precision and speed. In a minute at a leisurely pace he’d make 30 or so of this or that. Kore animatedly talked to Hesita about how she cheered him on, each “ooohh”, and “THIS IS AMAZING!”. She expected he’d begun to keep cookies for the rare occasions she did visit, as Kore always returned with one._

_Once Kore turned 12 however the visits stopped. Demeter lecturing to Kore on how dangerous it was to spend time with a man intensified. She’d talk for hours about how inappropriate it was that Hephaestus had even allowed Kore into the forges in the first place. Hestia had watched as Kore cried, upset that Demeter wouldn’t even allow Kore to say goodbye. Hestia had encouraged Kore to write a letter to Hephaestus, not that she had informed Demeter of this, but nonetheless Hestia had delivered it herself. Hestia had wander into the warehouse, that was meticulously clean, she hadn’t expected that, each tool shone, looking new, no dust anywhere, and as she rounded the corner, she found him hammering away at… well something. She cleared he throat._

_Hephaestus turned quickly blushing. “Ah, H-Hello.” He quickly set the hammer onto a work bench, that groaned with its weight. “In need of a… w-well, actually I don’t think I have ever made anything for you before Hestia… uh… what can I do for you?” He wiped his brow with his apron. Obviously uncomfortable with her presence. So many of the gods saw her as delicate, forgetting she too was a member of the 6 traitors._

_“I’ve brought you a letter.” She smiled, hoping to calm his nervous energy She handed it to him. And he took it from her cradling it in his hands. He looked at the delicate lettering, and then back down at Hestia, still holding it out like it was a small animal. She tilted her head curiously at him._

_“I… of course, thank you. I was expecting… this letter, from this person… today.” He looked puzzled._

_“From Kore. “Hestia clarified. Hephaestus looked at her wounded._

_“Is the little goddess okay?” he called uneasily._

_“Well, it’s all laid out in the letter, she is safe, if that’s what you are asking.” Hestia’s confusion deepened and Hephaestus tucked the letter into his apron pocket._

_“Ah yes, I will have to… I will read this letter, When I have some time. Because that is what people do with… letters.” He turned away from her and headed towards his hammer._

_“Are you not accustomed to getting mail?” she asked as delicately as possible._

_“I get… I get mail. Hermes usually brings it. He enters the orders into the computer for me as I do routine maintenance of his supplies.”_

_Hestia walked around his worktable. “Hephaestus.” He met her eye. He looked scared. Had Zeus and Hera really never taught him how to read? “I was wondering… if you might let me read the letter aloud… as I am quite curious about its contents.” She smiled._

_“Ah well… that would allow me to continue my work… which is never-ending… I would greatly appreciate that.” He pulled a stool from the wall for her and she sat. He crossed his legs and sat on the floor, looking up at her with bright eyes as she broke the wax seal on the letter._

_Dearest Uncle Hephy,_

_I am so sorry that I cannot deliver this to you myself._

_Momma says I cannot come to see you anymore._

_She says I cannot be your apprentice even to learn about_

_harvesting equipment because it is “uncouth”, which I think means inappropriate._

_I told her that you are not like that. I told her that you said that you’d let me have_

_a pair of overalls and dress like a boy so I could learn and get big and strong_

_like you. I even told her how typing the invoices, for equipment was helping_

_my office skills. (Thanks for letting me use your new computer)_

_But momma still says I can never return._

_I will miss watching you make art from wood and metal._

_It’s a magic I have never seen before. Maybe when I am older I can_

_come watch again. When my mom doesn’t get to control me._

_Please keep my stool Uncle Hephy, I promise I will come back._

_I think the flower presser we are working on can really help_

_to educate the mortals and other beings about botany_

_(Botany is like a study of plants). Please keep it._

_I don’t know when I can come back, but I will. Uncle Hephy,_

_You taught me that I can be strong and powerful._

_You believe in me. I believe in you too._

_I will keep writing you letters until I can visit you again._

_Thanks for being my first friend who doesn’t spy on me._

_~K_

Hestia helped Hephaestus to write one back and served as a courier for the two. After a while Hestia taught Hephaestus to read and to write, and Kore and Hephaestus were able to work on the project remotely. He sent her blueprints and design schematics, and Hestia watched the project come together. Hephaestus even wrote letters to Hestia, usually thanking her and including small but detailed broaches and hair pins.

Hestia touched one of the pins in her hair, ironically one of the pins Hephaestus had sent to her and looked to Demeter’s sleeping body. She looked back at Hephaestus who looked ready to burst into tears. Even Hypnos looked ready.

“Okay.” She sighed.

Kore felt her body drifting, she woke up on a patch of grass. She could hear crashing waves, and wind. She sat up before opening her eyes.

“Kore.” Called a voice that shook the earth itself, that caused the trees to wrestle with a wind that came from… Kore looked up. A pink being towered over her, easily dwarfing her size at least 30 maybe 40 times over. The being was clothed in white, and light seemed to bathe her skin. She looked delighted. Kore rushed to cover herself, finding herself unclothed in the tall grass. Kore trembled, and though her mouth was open, language escaped her.

“My name is Rhea. I am sure you have question little one… you may of heard about Eros and Aphrodite’s experience withdrawing from fertility treatments but I can assure you sweet one… that you will find you experience is much different. Let’s get you some clothes.” Rhea reached out her hand with a practiced patience.

Kore twitched violently in her sleep. Aphrodite and Eros looked over to wear she lay on the couch, realizing they’d have to expedite the plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to love my work during my absence, I took a break because things are crazy. I am so excited to be back, and I am super, super excited for the direction of this chapter. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR CINNAMON ROLL AND DOG DAD?! I can't wait for you guys to find out.  
> XOXO you guys truly have been such a light during this trying time.
> 
> Your comments give me life, tell me how you feel??


	19. Some good news?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break downs... to build up?

It was mid-afternoon and Hera, had successfully avoided Zeus for almost 28 hours. She strolled casually into the bedroom she’d been actively avoiding since the incident with Hades. God why was her husband always so petty, it felt as if the fates were continuously punishing her for not choosing Hades. Why didn’t she choose Hades? It was because Zeus had always been power hungry and while she couldn’t prove that Zeus had rigged the straw pulling that determined the order of brothers, that determined the domain over which each would rule, she believed to her core that Zeus had cheated. Anyone who’d been present during the titanomachy, knew that Hades had been more than instrumental in the take down of their father. Hades was leading now, without the title.

Nevertheless, she’d really just popped in to grab a few pairs of her custom-made pajamas before returning to a loft she had in her office with Hebe. She’d paid quite a sum to Hecate to ensure her husband couldn’t summon her out, and that he couldn’t ether in. Fuck, no one in the office even knew the space existed. It was a pocket really, a desk in her drawer that she opened and breathed a few words. After that you’d find yourself at the house. It sat on a cloud, much like nearly all of Olympus did, she didn’t want Hebe undergoing too many changes, and the house was bathed in tons of sunlight. Hebe adored the place. The nymphs who worked on the grounds were new and knew little of Olympus, they had great appreciation for the space Hera had created.

She was exiting the closet when she saw him. He was prone on the made bed. His face completely surrounded by pillows, and from the way his body trembled, she could tell he was crying. She shook her head, realizing that she’d yelled at him so many times about his shoes being on the bed, that he’d flopped down letting his feet dangle. She wasn’t going to fall for it, she wasn’t going to fall for his promises and his sweet nothings, all he ever did was cheat and lie. He couldn’t even hold himself to his promises for a week anymore. That’s why she’d poured so much into this escape plan. She was willing to give up her power and her status, no one in Olympus knew where they were. She’d almost made it to the door when she turned… and started walking toward his form. Fuck… She sat on the bed, rubbing his back the way she knows Rhea their mother had rubbed all of them. He jerked up almost immediately.

“Hera.” He cried. It boomed through the house, gosh the whole city probably heard. He wrapped her in a hug pulling her closer than they’d been in months, years? “I-… I couldn’t find you… I couldn’t… I couldn’t… Hera… I-“ he sobbed. She watched the tears fall. It was always like this… right? He was… well maybe he was slightly more scared… he seemed at least less together than he normally was. She continued to rub soft circles on his bicep even though he was crushing her, making it difficult to breathe or to speak.

“I know.” She choked.

“Are you… are you okay?” he asked trying to control himself. Looking her over, searching her skin for wounds.

“Zeus, I-“ she began before she was interrupted.

“Look I… Hera please, I know I have been unfaithful. Fuck Hera I know… I, I can fire Thetis and get male assistants like you want. I can… maybe you can accompany me on required trips to the mortal world, otherwise you will know where I am and where I am going. Anything I’ll… fuck I can work in your office, so you can ensure that I’m… Hera fuck. I know… I know we have tried so many things and I always… I should… I should let you talk. Please talk. Please tell me you are okay? Where is Hebe? Is she here too?” he sniffled, using the back of his hand to wipe his tears and his snot. She stared back at him. She couldn’t even cry anymore. His concern grew greater with each moment of silence.

Zeus’s eyes were manic, she could see his temples throbbing. She pulled back from his embrace and he reached for her hands. Her flinch made him pull back again.

“Fates Hera, I’m… I’m sober, I’ve never hit you sober. I should of never… I should’ve never hit you at all.” He choked between sobs.

“Zeus.” Hera tried to smile, she had to keep it together, being emotional only left her open to his manipulation. “I am… Zeus please understand that I have to go. We need to take a break. Please I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep letting Hebe think that this is normal. I just… let’s take some time.” He stood and she flinched again, trying not to shake, she kept her eyes closed. She listened as a _thud_ sounded, and waited for pain, none came, and when she opened her eyes, Zeus sat on the floor, legs crossed in front of him, shoulders slumped, brows furrowed. He held himself, rocking slightly, tears sitting just on the ridges of his eyes.

“This is… this is what you want? What it will take?” he whispered to himself. Hera struggled to keep her arms crossed. _Don’t bend now, you are almost out, almost free._ “Hera.” He called, pulling her from her thought. “Hera, you can go, you can go anywhere, I won’t follow you. But Hera please come back. I’ll show you. I’ll prove it to you. It was never my intention to keep you chained… I never… Please. Promise you’ll come back?”

Hera had left the house two hours ago and Zeus had already sent her proof he fired Thetis, blocking her from Olympian databases. He’d hired security details and was accepting applications for assistants; he’d even asked her about some policy books in the library. They’d scheduled times for him to meet with Hebe… and for the first time in eons… she felt hopeful and wasn’t that fucking terrifying. This was just a little step, unblocking him on her phone… agreeing to sit down for dinner in a week, rescheduling Demeter’s trial… this didn’t change anything. Not yet.

Demeter woke with a start. A scream broke through the silence in the temple. The ground shook with her heart broken wail. “KORE, KORE SWEET PEA?.” The restraints tightened. Rivers flowed from her eyes as Demeter yanked her head around wildly. “WHERE IS SHE?” She bellowed to the clouds. The grass surrounding the temple wilted, browned, decayed in a matter of seconds.

“Oh Demeter.” Hestia mumbled. “Sister… what have you done?” Hephaestus moved closer to her unsure how to assist her, but hoping she felt his companionship.

“Hestia… Hestia you have to let me go. I have to go to Kore, my daughter… my daughter needs me. She’s ill.” Demeter pleaded; the chains pulled her closer to the ground. Hestia stepped closer to Hephaestus.

“Demeter.” Hephaestus spoke up, in an authoritative tone Hestia assumed he’d learned from Zeus. “You poisoned her, and now you wish to help her? How do you expect the council to trust you after the crimes you have committed? How can we trust you at all?” His final words echoed so harshly through the temple that it felt like a scream, his soul felt like it was on fire.

“She’s sick, she’s sick and we need to bring her the tea, Hestia, you have to take her the tea.” Demeter wailed. Hestia turned away, biting her lip. What in the realms had happened to Demeter, this wasn’t the being she knew.

“We will hear no more about the poison you fed her.” Hephaestus hollered. The chain pulled Demeter to the temple floor with a crash. She strained her head to look at the pair.

“I knew when I had her, the Fates told me when I had her that she would be… both life and death. Hestia but I never knew… then she came out pink… a fertility being. She started to ask about men, to ask about… the world…” Demeter’s weeping forced her to stop speaking, to take in air to avoid choking on her words. Hestia gasped at her in horror.

“Demeter… are you saying… are you saying you poisoned Kore-“ Demeter cut her off again.

“I thought for years… about the prophecy Hestia. With each dose. Just small ones, every other day, at first. Always like the fates to be so horribly vague. A being who’s both life and death… a being who is both life and death, life and death. None of Kore’s plants showed any signs of withering, she’d never once triggered a famine. And then one day, she looked at me… she was maybe 6… 7? And she said ‘Mama, where do the mortals go when they get buried in the ground?’. That’s when I knew Hestia… the fates doomed my baby girl… my sweet sweet girl TO… TO SUFFER AN ETERNITY WITH THAT MONSTER. HE WAS GONNA TAKE MY BABY AWAY.” Demeter looked crazed, she was sweating, practically drenched and pulling at the restraints burning into her skin, her eyes bulged from her head and spit flew from her mouth as she screamed. “THE TEA, THE TEA, WE NEED THE TEA. GET THE TEA, BEFORE IT’S TO LATE.

“Hypnos.” Hephaestus called, and Demeter fell to the ground, trapped in slumber. Hestia pulled Hephaestus towards her and wept fully into his chest. Hephaestus felt ill, poisoned since she was born...

“We have to tell Athena and Hecate” whimpered Hestia.

** ATHENA AND HECATE **

****

Hestia

_The fertility treatments exist_

_within a tea in Demeter’s home._

_(10:22)_

Athena

_I am contacting Zeus now_

_for permission to enter and search_

_Demeter’s grounds._

_(10:24)_

_Are you okay?_

_Hephaestus too?_

_(10:25)_

Hecate

_I am familiar with the main library_

_And many of the nymphs on the_

_main property._

_I am headed over there now._

_(10:28)_

Athena

Do you require additional support

with the supervision of Demeter?

(10:31)

A house had been erected 10 kilometers away from the Aphrodite/Ares residence. The house was really only one room, open concept. A kitchen, bathroom, living area, and two large beds on opposite sides of the room. All the windows had the curtains pulled shut. All of the furniture and decorations were white, at his mother’s insistence. And Eros found that everything, the couch, the bed, the pillows, were entirely too soft. The room was freezing, and he sat in the bed holding Kore as she screamed, for the 10th time that day. She seemed to perspire endlessly, her body twitching and spasming in his light hold. It was day 3 in the house. _Fates, would she ever truly rest? The most beautiful, innocent flower has surely had enough suffering to last a millennia, could she never catch a break?_

Rhea tore a small segment from her dress and passed it to Kore. “Alright little one. Questions. I believe the youth call it a Q&A these days.” Rhea smiled, her smile felt bathed in warmth, it felt safe. Kore relished in the feeling. “I have questions too! So how about you start?” Kore wrapped the cloth around herself, it was so light and soft, still warm from Rhea’s body, she secured it with a knot, which made Rhea giggle.

“Where… where are we? How did I get here?” she wanted to start easy. How was this possible?

“I am not quite sure how to explain that, you see I found myself here after I began the fertility treatments. Being the goddess of motherhood, I suppose it makes sense. Being a fertility being is really quite complicated, and nothing could ever really, truly strip it away. Eros and Aphrodite have experienced a place similar. I control the environment, it can be whatever I want it to be, and I thought since you grew up in the mortal world, near where I spent some of my greatest joys, you could appreciate this. I hope that answers your question.” Rhea spoke softly, her eyes shone with earnest, each word like a song. Kore couldn’t remember ever feeling this much at ease. Kore nodded slowly.

“Will I be here a long time?” Kore questioned. Rhea responded with a sad smile.

“I’m really not sure little one. Your case… is unique, your mother has always had you on the treatments, increased your dosing over time. Additionally, time passes differently here. You’ll find you never grow weary. I believe I have been here… in mortal years almost 2000 years… Aphrodite and Eros were here… maybe 3 months?” Rhea looked lost in thought. Persephone nodded again.

“Of course, your body will have to experience detox, that it is your physical body though, I don’t think you will ever actually feel pain, here in this realm.” Rhea followed up.

“Eros and Aphrodite report feeling a tremendous amount of pain…” Kore covered her mouth... the thought had escaped; she didn’t even have time to stop saying it before she’d said it.

“And that was my doing.” Rhea admitted. “Sometimes gods… and goddesses, beings, punish mortals, or play tricks on mortals because they are bored. They cannot understand the concept of such a short life and death or the impact it plays on the soul. Aphrodite and Eros… used their powers to hurt people out of boredom, and so I chose to let them feel some of the negative effects of withdrawal. I regret it deeply… It really was too harsh; I should have been more lenient. Given the chance, I take away the pain I caused.”

“So, I will feel pain too? Because… of what happened to the village?” Kore whispered. Rhea cocked her head.

“Kore, what happened in the village was the result of missing such a large dose of your fertility treatment, coupled with the argument with your mother, and the trauma of watching loved ones pass on… it was simply a recipe for disaster and that’s not your fault.” Rhea soothed her, she cupped her hands and held Kore to her cheek. “Not your fault at all.”

“It was done at my hand, therefor I am responsible. I have to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. I couldn’t live with myself” Kore urged.

“During your time here, I intend to teach you to utilize and manipulate your powers as a fertility being. A responsibility which really fell to Aphrodite and your mother. After you can control your powers you won’t have to worry about harming anyone unintentionally.” Rhea beamed. “Anyway, now that a lot of the serious stuff is out of the way, tell me, how is my son Hades?”

Kore blushed.

Hades phone rang on the bedside table and he had intended to ignore it until he read the name **_Eros_** on the caller ID. He knocked over several empty whiskey bottles and his decanter was now wobbling precariously. He answered. Kore whined and his heart ached.

_(Hades_ ) _(Eros)_

_“Hello? Eros?”_

_“Hades! We have been meaning_

_to call things just got so busy with_

_construction and preparation.”_

_“That’s… that’s quite alright._

_I… w-well you guys are the_

_experts. I trust you. I just…”_

_“It’s okay BBD, we know. You love her.”_

_“I… well… I mean I wouldn’t…_

_that’s… Kore deserves far better than_

  1. _BBD?_



_“Big blue dick, big blue daddy._

_Maybe when she wakes up you can_

_tell her how you actually feel?”_

_Hades tried to stop choking on his spit._

_Choosing to ignore the comment._

_“How is she?”_

_“She’s strong, vitals are good,_

_she… well she’s making it.”_

_“Can I talk to her?_

_I know she’s asleep but…_

_Do you think maybe I could_

_just talk to her for a while?_

_“Say no more, putting the phone up_

_to her ear now.”_

_“Kore, sweetness? I dream of you._

_Even… even when I’m awake I dream of you._

_I… think about… when you said forever…”_

Hades spent most of the afternoon on the phone with Kore. He took the dogs for a walk, while he hummed softly to her. He made a late lunch in the house’s guest kitchen, pretending he was on a cooking show and she was his audience. He thought she’d get a kick out of that. He did a load or two of laundry and spoke about the shows he’d been casually (obsessively) watching on Thetron. He’d cleaned up the mess from his binge drinking, before stepping into the main kitchen… he could tackle this mess.

“ _Hades?”_

Eros yelled in the

background.

_“Oh, it’s been hours. Eros_

_I’m sorry.”_ Hades rubbed at the back of

his neck, with a free hand.

“ _Oh no it’s okay, I am gonna_

_order Kore a phone so you guys_

_can talk more frequently._

_She’s been so calm, for the first_

_time in days.”_

Eros exclaimed, his excitement

tangible.

_“That’s great, yeah,_

_Use the card I gave Aphrodite, I_

_meant it when I said all expenses.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic :D I am constantly so impressed with Rachel (the original creator of Lore Olympus) and how nice and truly welcoming the community had been to me.  
> This Chapter was for sure a doozy, and it's kind of long, but I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please let me know how you are feeling in the comments. I genuinely love to hear from you.  
> Thank you for continuing to read, and if you are new, thanks for coming to check out the story.


End file.
